Atlantis Feud
by Maigery
Summary: Rodney decides to be a friend to Teyla while she's pregnant. How will they react to it and how will the Atlantis crew feel about it? Please Review what you think so far?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A friend in need**

Dr. Rodney Mckay sat in his office, staring blankly at his computer screen. He couldn't believe it, Teyla was pregnant. He saw how upset John was at hearing that news and was saddened by that thought. No, he was very disturbed. How can it be? Atlantis was a dangerous place to raise a child, not to mention that she's been on several equally dangerous missions that could've put her and her unborn child in jeopardy. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't had the chance to eat yet.

So he decided to get up and headed to the mess hall. On his way to the mess hall, he ran into Teyla. He stopped in his track and watched her. Teyla was outside on the balcony and was watching the sun set. She seemed so lost that Rodney wanted to hold her and distract her. He shook his head and decided that what she needed now, was a friend and if John wasn't going to be that friend, then he will step up to that plate.

He approached Teyla from behind very carefully trying not to startle her and touched her shoulder, "Teyla?"

Teyla turned around and looked at Rodney. His face had a mask of concern, "Yes Dr. Mckay, is there something you wanted?"

Rodney cleared his voice, "Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted something….um something from the mess hall? I was hungry and wanted to ask if you wanted to join me. Well, now that you are pregnant and you need to…"

Teyla cut him off, "Thank you Rodney.", as she smiled at him. Rodney was startled, "Hey, you called me by my first name!"

Teyla shook her head and clasped her hand to his arm and turned him around so that the two of them were going towards the mess hall.

Several days later, John stormed into Rodney's office and shouted, "Why are you hanging around with Teyla!"

Rodney peered up from his work and tapped something on his keyboard before he actually turned his full attention to Sheppard, "Why not? Teyla is a little lonely right now and you're not helping the situation any by being all glowering like. So I stepped up to the plate…and offered her my support. That is what you should've done in the first place."

John looked like he was going to blow a fuse but he snarled at Rodney and stormed out of the office. Rodney looked worried and his fingers went up to his radio by his ear, "Teyla I think we need to talk."

"Rodney, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Teyla as she glided into his office. Rodney smiled, still couldn't believe that she could make an entrance like that after being called like that.

"Sheppard was here awhile ago and I mean awhile ago. He's really upset. Teyla, may I ask you a question?" muttered Rodney as he got up from his chair.

Teyla looked at Rodney before she nodded. Rodney heaved a sigh before he said something, "Who's the father?"

Teyla felt like her stomach got kicked in by that question and upon Rodney seeing her face blanched like that he went into apologetic mode but was stopped when Teyla put her hand up to his lips, "His name was Kannan, but I have reason to believe that he is dead. I don't feel his presence anymore and I feel heavy with that burden of that knowledge. It is a constant reminder that we as a people that are targeted by the Wraith will be forced to lose people we care about. I know that I'm going to end up raising my child alone and I'm forced to wonder what will happen to my child if something should happen to me."

Rodney took her hand from his lips and held it, "Teyla, I'm sorry that…um….you lost the father of the baby but you have to know, I have nothing but respect and admiration for you. Being pregnant doesn't change the fact on how I feel about you….err….how I…"

Teyla was stunned for a moment, "Rodney?"

"Teyla, I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I care about you very much. You will make a great mother and that you're not alone in this prospect. You have me, which is to help you through this difficult time. I've been reading up on pregnancy and birthing but never mind that now. I know it's a long way off but I want to let you know, that if there's anything you need, anything at all, let me know!" rambled Rodney.

Teyla was dumbfounded but inside; her heart was melting at what Rodney was trying to tell her. She couldn't help it but she got a bit misty eyed and immediately went to hug him. After Rodney felt Teyla's arms around him his hands were hovering by her side but he didn't quite know where or what to do with it. He just sighed and put his hands on her back not wanting to inadvertently touch her in the wrong place. The back was a much better safe place! After what seemed like minutes, Teyla leaned away from him, and smiled.

"Rodney, you have no idea how that made me feel! Thank you so much!" Teyla smiled to him.

Rodney felt like he made the world a better place with hardly doing anything. He just nodded mutely and motioned towards his computer and to the general area that Teyla just nodded, "I will leave you to your work but before I go, I wanted to ask you something, I have an appointment with Dr. Keller a few days from now, I would greatly appreciate your presence with me."

"Um…sure I can do that Teyla, just make sure you let me know what time and all that. I'll be there!" agreed Rodney.

Teyla nodded her thanks and again glided out of his office leaving a stunned Rodney with his mouth gaping a bit. He shook himself out of it and smiled to himself as he headed back to his work station. He tapped something on his computer and typed in a reminder for him to be there for Teyla's appointment with Dr. Keller. He grimaced a little suddenly realizing that it will require him to be in Sick bay, a place he literally hates being around.

"The things I promised to! I should've thought more into it! Way to go Rodney, how clever I am!" scolded Rodney to himself.


	2. Chapter 2:Oromosies Made and Kept

**Chapter Two: Promises made and Promises Kept**

It was about 4 days later when Rodney was in his personal quarters when his computer beeped at him. Rodney peeked out of the bathroom all the while trying to dry his hair and walked over to his desk that had his computer there. He saw on the monitor screen that Teyla had Instant Messaged him. He smiled to himself, feeling very pleased with her! He tossed the wet towel down on the back of the chair, and grabbed his clean shirt that was on top of the seat and put it on before sitting down on the chair.

On the monitor:

_TeylaMulan: My appointment has been postponed till tomorrow. Is that okay?_

Rodney thought for a minute and tried to think back if he had anything important scheduled for tomorrow. He shook his head and typed back;

_FamousMckay: Sure its okay, I have nothing currently scheduled with Radek and I'm sure I can rearrange things if on the offhand that it does happen._

_TeylaMulan: Okay, the appointment is at 2:30 please don't be late._

_FamousMckay: Do you want me to come by and pick you up so we can go to the office together?  
_

_TeylaMulan: That will be fine. _

_FamousMckay: Hey, you feel up to eating something? I'm starving!_

_TeylaMulan: You're always hungry Rodney, but yes, I do feel hungry too? Are you sure you're not pregnant? LOL_

Rodney stared back at that screen with a miffed look on his face. Why does everyone think that though?! Sure he eats a lot of food, but he lives a high pressured life, it's not being easy being famous!

_FamousMckay: No I'm not pregnant! I will see you at the mess hall._

_TeylaMulan: Okay, see you there!_

The computer chirped a response letting Rodney know that Teyla signed off. He sighed and got up from his desk. Closed his laptop and unplugged it. He clicked his fingers in the attempt to remember what he was going to do before Teyla IMed him. He suddenly remembered and grabbed his coat off the bed and put it on and then ran to the door only he stopped and growled to himself. He hurriedly grabbed his laptop and left his quarters.

On the way to the mess hall, he heard his name being called and turned around to see Ronon walking towards him in big strides. Rodney shook his head and waited till Ronon was besides him before he continued walking towards the mess hall.

"I've heard that you've been helping Teyla with her situation."

Rodney nodded, "Yeah, I have. Well, someone had to. It's bad enough that Sheppard isn't talking to her, no one else in Atlantis….not you Ronon, you're not really….um…"

"I know what you mean Rodney, I'm from around here, it's normal to me but to your people, it's different. I think no one really knows what to do or to say to Teyla anymore."

Rodney looked up at Ronon, "Exactly, and I figured that why should it be that way. I'm okay with it, granted it's not the way "we" do it but Teyla has a right to have some sort of future. If that future means that she has her own child, so be it."

Ronon looked down at Rodney, feeling quiet pleased with him and he smirked at him, and "What are we going to do about Sheppard?"

Rodney stopped in his tracks for a minute and Ronon was wondering why so he followed Rodney's gaze and saw what Rodney saw.

In the mess hall was Teyla and John who were loudly arguing and anyone that was in the mess hall was in shock. Even Ronon and Rodney could hear it very clearly.

"I don't care Teyla; you will not be reinstated to the team till after you have the baby! I will not be responsible for your heath or the baby's health! It's a no brainer!" shouted John.

"John, plenty of women have been in combat while they've been pregnant and I refuse to stand aside and not fight. It's my fight too!" pointed out Teyla who had her hands on her hip.

"Well, I'm the team leader and what I say goes!" glared John at Teyla.

Ronon looked at Rodney before he spoke, "I think we better step in before things gets worse. If I know Teyla…"

"She's going to do something drastic to Sheppard real fast!" Rodney finished Ronon's train of thought.

Before Rodney and Ronon could step forward to prevent Teyla's reaction it had already happened.

SMACK!! The noise alone was loud enough to be heard all over Atlantis and all Rodney and Ronon could do was stare at Teyla who had already slapped John across the face and storm away in a hurry. Everyone else in the mess hall was busy staring at John who had the utter look of horror on his face.

John just stood there, not moving but he was very mad. _"How dare she slap me? I'm her commanding officer and she dares slaps me! In front of others in under my command!"_

Rodney looked at Ronon and then spoke hurriedly, "I will go after Teyla and you, feel free to smack Sheppard around a little.", as Rodney went to follow after Teyla, leaving Ronon complementing on what to say or do to Sheppard.

Rodney ran after Teyla all the while realizing that he wasn't made to run after or away from anything but still he pushed on. He was getting annoyed in the meantime; people were still gawking at him as he ran on after Teyla.

"Rodney, I need to talk to you about these calculations." Radek demanded as he got in front of Rodney holding his portable laptop in front of Rodney's face. All Rodney could do is glare at him as he shoved Radek aside.

"I don't have time Radek!" yelled Rodney as he continued to run. Radek was left feeling quite stunned over Rodney's actions. Never before has Rodney turned down an opportunity to prove that he was the superior one in science.

Finally Rodney managed to make it to Teyla's quarters feeling quite out of breath as he swiped his hand over the door crystal. He feared that Teyla would lock the door to be away from people after that outburst with Sheppard. To his surprise the door slid open and he stepped inside quietly. He put down his laptop and went towards the patio doors that led outside to a private porch. He saw Teyla there, but she was crying softly. Rodney felt a tug at his heart and went swiftly towards her and simply held her. She turned around and cried against his shoulders and all Rodney could do is rub her back and hair and wait till she stops crying. He hated to see someone he had great respect for reduced to tears.

Meanwhile, Ronon swaggered up to Sheppard and looked down on him. Sheppard looked at Ronon with a peevish look on his face.

"Why are you being an ass Sheppard?" asked Ronon.

Sheppard was startled with the frankness of Ronon's question, "I just want to do the right thing by Teyla and if it means that she's off the team till after she has the baby. I don't want to be held responsible if something should happen to her or to her baby."

Ronon sighed, "Look Sheppard, Teyla and I are used to our women fighting even in this condition. It's a luxury we can't afford to have. We need every able bodied person. Besides, we're hardier than you folks are. Its time you realize that."

"Well, since I'm her commanding officer I have to decide what's best, not what she thinks its best? Now if you excuse me, I have to go and do some overdue paperwork." Sheppard snarled as he stepped around Ronon and walked away.

Ronon watched Sheppard storm away and muttered to himself, "What are you going to do when Rodney refuses to be on your team then just to stay with Teyla?"

"Ronon?" asked a female voice that belonged to Dr. Jennifer Keller.

Ronon turned around and faced a concerned Dr. Keller.

"I've heard what happened between Teyla and John, actually, its kind of hard not to hear with the way they were yelling." Jennifer commented to Ronon.

Ronon grunted in agreement and stood thinking for a bit before he asked a question to Jennifer, "I thought Teyla had an appointment today? I know Rodney was looking forward to it."

Jennifer was stunned, "Rodney was looking forward to Teyla's appointment? The man does everything to stay away from Sick Bay and he wanted to be there!"

Ronon smiled at Jennifer's comment, "I know, I myself was shocked to hear that but I honestly believe that Rodney wants to be there for her."

"Okay, now this I have to sit down. I wonder if Carter has heard of this by now." Jennifer mused out loud as she sat down in the nearest chair. Ronon looked at Jennifer and thought for a minute.

"_Dr. Keller, would you please report to Col. Carter's office?"_

"I think that answers your question." Ronon smiled.

"Of all the timing in this place, word sure gets around fast!" muttered Jennifer as she tugged at her earpiece and replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ronon helped Jennifer out of her seat and sent her on her way as he too followed since he wanted to hear what Carter would say about this turn of events and wanted to say something in Teyla's defense.

Back in Teyla's room, Rodney had managed somehow to calm Teyla down and they were sitting on the patio chairs talking.

"I don't know what to do with Col. Sheppard now. I can't believe he would think that I am incapable of doing my duty." Teyla sighed in disappointment.

Rodney closed his eyes and opened them up again to see that Teyla was staring at him most intensely, "Look, Sheppard is acting like any soldier in our military would do if they found out that one of their own team members was expecting but what Sheppard has forgotten for the moment is that you're not exactly held up to the same rules as our females in combat are. Therein lies the problem, he's simply over reacting to all of this. I however, don't agree with how he's handling it and how he is treating you in the process. I have half a mind to…"

"_Dr. McKay, would you please report to Col. Carter's office."_

Rodney's eyes narrowed in frustration as he toggled his ear piece to respond to the command from Major Lorne, "Major, I'm currently busy right now, would you please do not disturb me for a few more minutes!"

"_I'm sorry Dr. McKay, but Col. Carter has insisted you come to the office now! Now don't go shooting the messenger here."_

Rodney looked at Teyla most apologetically and shrugged his shoulders as he clumsily got up from his chair and gestured to his ear piece and tried to say something but Teyla stopped him.

"Its okay Rodney, I will remain here if you wish to further talk more of this. Before you do go, after you are done with whatever you have been called for, please stop by the Mess hall and pick up two trays of food for us both. We both have to eat, but more so for me since I didn't get the chance to eat anything as of yet and I'm sure Dr. Keller would be most displeased to find out that I haven't eaten my lunch today."

Rodney nodded in understanding as he tried to say something but was at a loss for words so he just left Teyla sitting out on her deck looking out to the ocean. He felt like he was abandoning her in the most important time of her life. He shook his head and ran his hands down the door sensors to open the door and left.

It was then Teyla was back in her room and looked at her bed and smiled. She went to her bed and picked up Rodney's laptop and thought if she should call him back but decided that he'll be back later and his laptop was safer here than where ever he was going to. She didn't even bother to ask where he was going and knew that Major Lorne was the one who summoned him. She was sorely tempted to find out what is going on but decided against it. She put the laptop down next to her laptop and walked back out to the deck and settled down in her chair and waited for Rodney's return.


	3. Chapter 3:Compromises Galore

**Chapter Three: Compromises Galore**

Rodney exited the transporter and hurriedly went his way to the tower to find out what Carter had wanted with him. As he approached the gate room, he saw that Major Lorne and Radek were busy talking to each other. He heaved a sigh and went up the stairs and approached Major Lorne and Radek.

"Rodney, where's your laptop?" asked Radek in surprise.

It was then Rodney realized that he left his laptop in Teyla's quarters and he just waved his hands and stuttered, "Drats, I forgot it, I'm sorry Radek but in my haste I left it behind. What reasons do you need it for?"

Major Lorne just smiled at Rodney and spoke up before Radek could say anything, "Col. Carter is waiting for you in the office. You better go in there now."

"Thank you so much for telling me what I already know, now, what I don't know is who is in the office with her?" snapped Rodney impatiently.

Lorne was a bit taken back from Rodney's curt replied and wondered what has gotten everyone in an uproar now.

"Rodney, Col. Sheppard, Dr. Keller and Ronon are in the office." Radek spoke softly as he looked at Lorne and Rodney and he too wondered what has gotten Rodney all wound up.

Rodney nodded grimly and went up the steps that lead to Carter's office. He had a pretty good idea on what the topic will be about and he hated every minute of this. Best to get this done and over with. As soon as he reached Carter's office, he noted that Ronon and Jennifer were seated on the couch, while Carter was leaning against her desk and Sheppard was glowering in his chair across from Ronon and Jennifer. No way in hell was he going to sit next to Sheppard not when he wanted to slug him one for hurting Teyla that way. He stepped in the office and announced himself in a calm matter, "You wanted to see me Sam?"

Carter looked up to see Rodney enter her office and she gestured to the vacate seat next to Sheppard but Rodney went towards the opposite direction and that is when she knew trouble was brewing.

"Yes I did call for you Rodney. I wanted to get your opinion about Teyla's current condition." Sam broached the topic carefully and watched for Rodney's reaction.

Rodney snarled and glared at John before he launched into his usual tirade, "Why does everyone even care about that. So Teyla is expecting and Teyla is more than okay with the idea that she can remain on duty till she's further along. Despite the fact that she is pregnant doesn't mean she is any less valuable to us."

"Yes is does Rodney, I need her to be with us on our missions. She is the only one that has a touch of diplomatic skills in our team. Why did she have to go and get pregnant anyhow, especially since the war with the Wraith and the Replicators are increasing the danger around us?" John snarled as he interrupted Rodney.

Rodney looked at John with such hatred on his face that Ronon decided to step in, "Teyla is still more than capable of doing her duties and she can at any time refuse any missions that she feels that is too dangerous for her and her unborn child. She has more than every right than we do to help fight against the threat of the Wraith and the Replicators more than anyone. She and her child are the last living Athosians in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Well, I can't rely on that! I need her on the team full time not when she feels like it! Besides, I have the final right to refuse a member of my team from being on active duty until I feel that it's safe for the person to rejoin the team." John pointed out.

"Well, seeing as you're thinking that way Sheppard, I'm hereby informing you that I will be removing myself from your team to be with Teyla while she's going through her pregnancy. She needs the support and I can't do that if I'm traipsing around on some god forsaken planet fraught with danger!" Rodney gestured his hands in the air wildly.

"Like hell you will, you can't do that! I need you McKay!" yelled Sheppard as he jumped up from his chair.

Rodney took one look at Sheppard and then looked at Carter, "Assign Radek in my spot, besides I have more than enough projects to do here and I'm trying to get done but I can't do that if I'm off world all the time. Till then, if you excuse me, I'm going to the mess hall to get Teyla's lunch since it was rudely interrupted by someone yelling at her. Next time Sheppard, try the right thing and talk to her instead of demeaning her in front of everyone why don't you!"

Rodney whirled around and almost ran down Major Lorne who was in the doorway of the office. Lorne managed to stop Rodney for a bit and spoke up, "If it's okay with you Col. Carter, I wouldn't mind having Rodney and Teyla on my team. There's plenty of off world missions that are actually safe and I could use Teyla's diplomatic skills and there's plenty for Rodney to check out since most of those worlds I visit are thriving with technology. Perhaps one of them will inspire Rodney with an idea on to improve things around here. We won't know till we do it."

Rodney was amazed at Lorne's suggestion and smiled, "I like that idea but we should ask Teyla if it's okay with her though! She's not military mind you so she doesn't really have to be held to the same rules as we do."

Carter groaned as she realized that too many things were changing too fast but she felt that Major Lorne's suggestion did have some merit after all. She looked at Sheppard who was looking much ticked off at losing 2 of his best people in a blink of an eye and figured it would be best to keep Rodney and Sheppard separated for the time being. The situation was volatile enough and she knew Rodney well enough that if he's mad at someone, it will be a long wait to see him actually cool down to the person he's mad at. Rodney was famous for nursing his anger and apparently he has taken up the role of protector for Teyla. She fiddled with her ear piece and flicked something on, "Teyla, are you available to talk right now?"

"_I am here but I am not going to leave my quarters. What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"_

"Teyla, do you feel comfortable about joining Major Lorne's team with Rodney till Dr. Keller decides that you shouldn't go off world?"

There was a moment of silence and Rodney was crossing his fingers behind his back and was waiting to see if Teyla would agree. He watched Sam's face closely.

"_That is acceptable but please corrects me if I'm wrong. Dr. McKay is leaving Col. Sheppard's team to Major Lorne's?"_

"That's correct Teyla and thank you so much for agreeing to this. Major Lorne will talk to you in the next while about what he wants you to do. Have a good day." Sam signed off as she looked at John, "Its all settled Col. Sheppard, you will have to find someone else to replace Teyla though and I'll inform Radek that he's being reassigned to your team. Now I believe that's it for today?"

Rodney smiled and looked at Lorne with a new sense of appreciation and gestured his goodbyes and left the office with Lorne following. It was then Lorne went up to Radek and whispered to him the news that he was not going to like. Rodney left the gate room hearing Radek cursing in Czech and English. He smiled to himself and felt that his day certainly got a bit brighter now. He hoped that John will regret every trying to circumvent Teyla's wishes and his. His pace quicken as he headed straight to the transporter and turned around to find Radek running towards him gesturing wildly in effort to get Rodney's attention. Rodney just smiled and waved bye as the transporter's door slid shut and he heard more string of curses in Czech and English from Radek.


	4. Chapter 4:Learning Curves

**Chapter four: Learning Curves**

Teyla heard the door slide open and in came Rodney who was muttering about something. She poked her head in from outside and saw that Rodney was struggling to hold the two trays of food on his hands. Teyla just smiled and went to him as she took one of the trays from him.

"Thank you for this Rodney." Teyla smiled.

Rodney looked at her for a minute and then shook his head and asked, "Feel like eating it outside, I can use some fresh air?"

Teyla nodded and the two of them went outside to eat. As soon as the two of them settled in their seats, Teyla looked at her food and laughed, "I think this tray is your Rodney, I don't eat blue Jell-O."

Rodney glanced up and smiled, "Oh, well, I thought you might want to have some, I already have some Jell-O on my tray too."

"More likely you were going to eat this too. I'm surprised Dr. Keller hasn't talked to you about how much you eat and what you eat yet." Teyla smirked as she started to eat her salad.

Rodney sputtered, "No, it wasn't like that! Jell-O is not that bad Teyla! Honest! Trust me; your Jell-O is safe from me!"

Teyla closed her eyes as she tried to stifle her laughter but thought of something else to say, "Rodney, what happened in Col. Carter's office?"

Rodney stopped shoving food in his mouth and looked up at Teyla but he was interrupted again for the second time that day by the door ringing, "Hang on, I'm going to see who that is, stay here okay?"

Rodney put down his fork and muttered about people who had no decency to leave him alone in peace today and Teyla just shook her head at hearing Rodney's muttering. By then, Rodney had already reached the door and slid his hand in front of the door's sensors to open it. In front were Ronon and Major Lorne with trays of food in their hands too. Rodney sighed and stepped aside to let them in.

"We're eating on the patio; feel free to join us please! Is that all that is going to be here?" asked Rodney as he poked his head out of the door once Ronon and Lorne were inside and heading out towards the patio. Rodney took one look to his left and to his right and saw no one else in the hallways so he leaned back to let the door close and went to join the rest of them out the patio.

"So what did happen today in Col. Carter's office?" asked Teyla as Rodney finally joined them again.

Ronon shrugged a bit and bit into his sandwich and Lorne heaved a sigh since he knew he would have to explain some things, "Rodney told Sheppard that he'll be leaving the team to be there for you as a support for your pregnancy and that he has a lot of unfinished projects around here and that he can't do that if he's being dragged off world all the time."

"Not counting that Sheppard ticked Rodney off too." Ronon piped in quickly.

"Hey! Okay, that's true, Sheppard did make me a little mad but I think that was partly due to what happened earlier, not when we were in the office." Rodney protested loudly in defense.

Lorne looked at Teyla and Rodney before he asked, "What did happen earlier? Before Ronon and Dr. Keller arrived to Carter's office, Col. Sheppard arrived in a very foul mood. He was foul enough to scare Radek into hiding behind me. I had to tell Sheppard to stop scaring the man. Even Sheppard growled at me and stormed off to Carter's office. I didn't hear much then since everything was muffled as the door shut behind him. What I do know, it was all Sheppard's voice that was yelling."

Teyla sighed, "I'm afraid I'm the results of him being surly and I'm very sorry Maj. Lorne that you had to put up with that. I had earlier slapped John in the mess hall after we had an argument about whether I could be re-instated to the team. John felt otherwise and his choices of words are what angered me in the first place."

Lorne felt bad for Teyla upon hearing that but he was even more surprised that Teyla would even slap his commanding officer in the mess hall of all places, "Let me get this straight, you slapped Col. Sheppard? No wonder he was bellowing when he showed up to the gate room."

"Not only that, but after Rodney left to see to Teyla, I talked to him and was quite rude to him as well. That might be partly my fault that he stormed off that way." Ronon spoke softly.

"Ronon, give me a break please! The whole point is that Sheppard himself went about all this in the wrong way and he had to be told that. It's not our fault that he can't take criticism." Rodney huffed.

"Maybe so Rodney but what is done is done. I am off Col. Sheppard's team and so are you. Ronon, will you be okay dealing with Col. Sheppard without me?" asked Teyla as she looked to Ronon.

Ronon shrugged his shoulders and Lorne piped up, "Well, that's another story all together. Shortly after Rodney left and I went to inform Radek that's he was being reassigned to Sheppard's team, I heard Sheppard yelling loud enough to wake the dead mind you. Next thing I know, Ronon struts out of the office with a smirk on his face with Dr. Keller following him smiling too. Ronon, what did you say or do to Sheppard exactly?"

"Oh, something along the lines that I'm not staying on his team no longer and that I will be joining your team to be there with Teyla and Rodney. After all, someone has to watch's McKay's back while he's off world from time to time. Teyla won't be able to worry about him due to the fact that she's got enough on her plate." Ronon announced.

Lorne looked at Ronon with a shocked look on his face, "You're on my team!?"

Teyla laughed at seeing Lorne looking so shocked, "Ronon, you should've told him this before now!"

"Figured I tell him in private and this is as private as it gets.

"No wonder why Sheppard is mad. It makes me sorry that Radek will be bearing the brunt of this though." Rodney muttered.

"Well, it can't be helped now Rodney. Besides, what's done is done. So Teyla, how far along are you exactly?" asked Lorne as he quickly changed the subject.

Teyla leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Well, if today was my appointment, I will be around the end of my 12 week. But she wants to make sure what stage of development so we do have a better idea of its accuracy."

Rodney thought for a minute and he gasped, "That's what I was going to show you Teyla! I completely forgot about it! I've been looking in Atlantis Medical Database for information and I came across something interesting!"

Lorne and Ronon's curiosity got piqued and they stopped eating for a moment to listen to what Rodney was saying.

"What did you find Rodney?" asked Teyla.

"Well, Dr. Keller made an offhand comment that the body scanner would not be useful in your case because the scanner would be a bit too loud for the unborn baby and that she'll have to resort to modern earth technology to track your pregnancy and all. Well, that got me thinking that the ancients must have something cause I'm pretty sure they had kids themselves before they got all focused on ascension. Anyhow…I'm going off topic here. According to the database, there's a facility that's all about child bearing and all that. It's down by the west side of Atlantis. From what I read, there's room for nurseries and day care and all that. I meant to mention this to Dr. Keller but there's a body scanner there that's especially equipped for pregnancy and it won't harm you or the baby." Rodney rambled on as he decided to get up to fetch his laptop.

"You found this in the database? Well, we really need to check it out then!" suggested Lorne.

"Let's eat first and we will all check it out. I have to admit, Rodney got me curious about this. I have been thinking that I will need bigger rooms since I'm going to have a baby soon." Teyla agreed.

Rodney stared at Teyla and was thinking of something but he will have to file that away for later.

Several hours later, Rodney was leading Lorne, Ronon and Teyla down the corridor with a flashlight and his laptop. He was reading the readings on the screen and trying to lead the way at the same time. Lorne and Ronon were suited up with their weapons and were making sure that there was nothing lurking in the darkness. Teyla was also suited up but she remained behind Rodney while Lorne and Ronon were behind her. They insisted and Rodney insisted that he lead the way.

"Well, according to the map, the entrance to the obstetrics facility is just ahead." Rodney informed everyone as he finally looked up from his screen and shined his flashlight ahead of him.

Sure enough, the door was there and it was shining blue.

"Rodney is there power in this area?" asked Lorne as he saw the door.

Rodney thought for a minute before replying, "I don't think the main power is even attached to this facility; there could be an independent source though."

"Okay, we will go ahead, Teyla stick with Rodney and wait till we give you guys the go ahead." Lorne said to Teyla as he gestured with Ronon with a nod of his head to follow him.

Teyla and Rodney stood aside and watch the two of them approach the door. As soon as Lorne got to the door, the door slid open and he looked at Ronon and nodded. They saw them both go in and they waited. They could see the flashlight beams checking around the room.

"Okay, it's clear! You can come in now!" shouted Lorne.

Rodney heaved a sigh of relief and hurriedly ran towards the room with Teyla following behind.

Once inside, Rodney looked around and saw the control panel and went straight towards it and was busy hooking his laptop to the panel to see if he could restore the lights. He sat down on the dusty chair and started clacking his keys away and looking at the results on his screen.

"It's a fairly big place." Ronon noticed as he walked around slowly and he finally holstered his weapon away.

Lorne agreed with a grunt as he set his weapon against the wall and sat down in the nearest available chair. He watched Teyla walking around and looking at things.

"Hmm…that's strange?" muttered Rodney.

"What's wrong Rodney?" asked Teyla who got a bit concerned.

"Its nothing major but the area is loaded with sensors and the sensors are already picking you up Teyla due to your pregnancy. It's already compiling a report right now. I'm just at a loss as to why we don't have any lights here though." Rodney explained.

"Its aware of me and my unborn child?" asked a stunned Teyla.

"Yeah, hey….okay, now I know what's its doing. Hang on guys, the power should be on full time!" warned Rodney.

Suddenly the room went from dark to light as the power finally kicked in. The four of them could see the room much better. Rodney shouted with glee but was interrupted by a voice in his ear piece.

"_Rodney, what did you turn on this time?"_

Rodney sighed and looked at Lorne pleading for help. Lorne rolled his eyes and tapped his ear piece to talk to whomever it was that was talking to Rodney, "Rodney didn't turn anything on; it went on by itself Radek. From what I understand, this facility is not connected to Atlantis main power supply correct?"

"_You are correct but it doesn't mean it's not connected to the computers here. Dr. Keller just received Teyla's bio information from the computer. Let's say, it was a surprise."_

"Okay, that I didn't know it would do that!" Rodney protested loudly so that Radek could hear it through Lorne's radio.

"Have Dr. Keller comes on down here then." Lorne suggested.

"I'm already down here!" growled a familiar voice.

Lorne turned around and smiled, "Welcome to Obstetrics Dr. Keller."

"Rodney, are you out of your mind for bringing Teyla down here!" yelled Jennifer.

"I came here on my own free will Dr. Keller, besides there is nothing here that will harm me and Rodney made sure of that." Teyla reassured Jennifer.

Jennifer eyed Teyla with great scrutiny and glared at Rodney but he was already tapping away on the computer before him. Jennifer threw her hands up in defeat and went to see what Rodney was doing.

"Wow!! This is sooo cool!" exclaimed Rodney.

"What is it?" asked Ronon who got curious suddenly.

"There's a holographic system here. Teyla, do you want to see your baby as it is now?" asked Rodney excited.

"Sure Rodney, are you sure of this?" asked Teyla.

"I'm totally sure of this. Hang on, I'll activate it!" Rodney spoke as he tapped a key on his keyboard.

The room suddenly dimmed and in the middle of the room, there was this tiny figure, surrounded by a white light.

Jennifer drew a sharp breath in and smiled, "Well, this is soooo much better than ultrasound I'll tell you that!"

"Rodney, is that…?"Asked Lorne in amazement.

"Yes, it is, this is Teyla's baby. Teyla, I can tell you right now, our estimations are right on the dot. And from what I see here in front of me, everything looks just fine!" smiled Jennifer.

"Is that a…?"Pointed out Ronon to the holographic image of Teyla's baby.

Jennifer laughed and Teyla saw what Ronon was looking at and spoke softly, "I'm having a boy?"

"You are right Teyla, you're having a boy. Congratulations!" laughed Jennifer as she went to Teyla and hugged her.

"A boy, that's great news Teyla!" Lorne agreed.

"Wow, that will help in picking out a name for the baby Teyla!" shouted Rodney in joy. He too got up from his chair and went to hug Teyla as Jennifer step aside and watched the two of them.

Teyla was stunned, she would never thought to see her child before it was born but she was very thankful that her son will be born in the city of the ancients. The first child to be born in Atlantis in 10,000 years.


	5. Chapter 5:New Changes

**Chapter Five: New changes**

It was several weeks later when Teyla woke up with a start and lay in bed so still. Few minutes pass and suddenly she grinned and giggled. Tearing off the bed covers she decided to get out of bed. Upon doing so, she put on her slippers and put on her robe and ran out of the door. She was running in the hallway and into the transporters. Once inside she punched the touch screen to choose her next destination and heard the door close behind her. Still grinning she waited till she was transported to another area of Atlantis. Once the door opened up once more, Teyla ran out and into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Rodney was in bed, in a deep sleep and was hugging his pillow very tightly. He was mumbling in his sleep when he was forced to wake up from the door ringing in his ears. He rubbed his eyes and yanked the covers off and stumbled over to the door way. He ran his hand down in front of the door sensors and the door opened to a very happy Teyla.

_Why is Teyla so happy looking this time of the morning? What time is it!!_

Teyla grabbed Rodney's hand and laid it out on her stomach and spoke, "Just wait and feel this!"

Rodney's eyes bulged as Teyla grab one of his hands to put it on top of her stomach. He felt his throat close up in shock and was about to yank it back when suddenly he felt it. He stared down at her stomach and cocked his head to the side trying to figure out if he was just imagining things.

"Rodney, did you feel that?" asked Teyla with glee.

"Was that….the baby?" Rodney finally croaked out a response in sheer shock.

Teyla just nodded and let go of his hand and jump to hug him. All Rodney could do was wrap his arms around her waist and hold her there and then he wondered what the time was so he glanced down at his watch on his left hand and his eyes once again bulged out. He pushed himself out of Teyla's embrace and point at her and then back at his watch and started to run around his room.

Teyla looked at him and asked him nicely, "Rodney is everything okay?"

Rodney looked at her and simply spoke, "I'm late for my staff meeting, again!"

Teyla's eyes widen in disbelief and she started to apologize but Rodney stopped her, "Just help me here, um….my notes are still in my laptop, would you kindly print them up for me while I go and get dressed."

Before Teyla could reply Rodney ran into the bathroom and started muttering some more and she just shook her head and went to Rodney's workstation and sat down. She then noticed something was on his computer but before she could click on it, she was interrupted by Rodney yet again.

"No!! Um…never mind, I'll just take the laptop with me instead. Now…if you don't mind…I have to…find my…ah ha! There it is. Thanks so much Teyla now if you don't mind, I really have to go! Feel free to let yourself out and I'll see you later." Rodney shouted as he ran around the room once more and before he left he grabbed his laptop and without thinking he kissed Teyla on her cheek and left his quarters leaving a very stunned Teyla behind.

By the time Rodney made it to his meeting he stopped dead in his tracks with the look of sudden realization on his face and he immediately went into panic mode. Radek and several people of the science department were looking at him wondering what was going on with his face until Radek spoke up, "You're late again Rodney! Do you know how many times you've been late! There's no excuse for this. Now, what kept you up so late that you slept in this time?"

All Rodney could say was, "I kissed her?"

That confused statement alone caught Radek off guard as did several other people who were equally confused.

"Hey, guys, great! You're all here, including you Rodney. Now let's get down to business. Um…Rodney? You there?" asked Carter who waved her hand in front of Rodney's face.

"I kissed her didn't I?" asked Rodney out loud.

Carter looked at Rodney with confusion on her face and looked at Radek. All Radek did was waved his hands in front of himself and pointing towards Rodney and saying, "He came in late and he just stopped right there. All he had said was that he kissed her' and that's all I know of this."

Carter looked again at Rodney and this time she stepped in front of him and shook him gently, "Rodney, are you alright? Maybe you need to see Dr. Keller?"

Rodney looked so pitiful and he stared at her before he groaned, "Oh my god, I did didn't I? I kissed her as I left my quarters. Oh my god! I left her in my quarters; she's probably thinking the same thing. Oh my god…oh my god!"

"Rodney!" shouted Carter in frustration, "Get a hold of yourself Rodney! Who did you kiss and what do you mean she's thinking of the same thing?"

Rodney whispered quietly so that only Carter could hear him, "I kissed Teyla."

Carter's eyes widen in realization and she turned around to face the science team, "You know what, this is probably a bad day right now. Why don't we just re-schedule it for another day and I'll let you know when we will have this meeting. So, you guys can have a day off and no one talks about this, and I mean no one! Not one word do you hear me?"

Radek mumbled something along the lines of what would they say, they still don't know what's going on. As Radek and the rest of the team packed up their notes and their laptops, they left the room. Carter heaved a sigh of relief and toggled her ear piece, "Major Lorne and Ronon would you please come to Rodney's office ASAP"

Carter looked at Rodney and heaved another sigh, she gently grabbed his laptop and put it down on his desk and gently moved him to his chair so he can sit down. He was still in shock and she wondered if she should call Jennifer to see him. Before she got Rodney to his chair, Rodney decided to promptly faint dead away thus surprising Carter enough she yelled, "Rodney!"

Lorne and Ronon were walking down the corridor that lead to Rodney's office when they heard Carter yell Rodney's name. They both stopped and looked at each other and they broke into a run. They ran to his office and saw that Rodney was on the floor and Carter was kneeled down on the floor and was talking on her ear piece calling for Dr. Keller.

"Dr. Keller, would you please report to Rodney's office. I need you!"

Lorne kneeled down by Carter and checked Rodney's pulse at his neck while Ronon looked around with his gun drawn out.

"What happened here?" asked Ronon suddenly.

"Rodney fainted, and I'm pretty sure I know why too." Carter replied as she rolled her eyes.

Lorne had to stifle a snicker and tried to look serious at Carter before he asked, "Why did he faint?"

Carter looked at Lorne before she could speak; Dr. Keller finally arrived with her medical bag.

"What happened?" asked Jennifer as she took out her stethoscope out of the bag.

"He fainted." Ronon spoke up.

"What? Why did he faint?" asked Jennifer who got concerned.

"From what I was able to understand the gist of Rodney's panic short sentences, he kissed Teyla without being aware of it." Carter sighed as she got up from the floor to sit on his chair.

Lorne and Ronon both looked stunned and gawked at her.

"He kissed Teyla? I wonder how that went with Teyla." Jennifer muttered under her breath.

"I don't know, he left her in his quarter which means she's probably still there in that much of a shock too." Carter groaned as she realized that she has one more person to call on.

Jennifer held out her hand and spoke, "Just wait before you call on Teyla, let me get Rodney to Sick Bay and then you can call Teyla there. That way if Rodney wakes up and the two of them can have some privacy to talk without any additional stress."

"Okay, that is a good idea. Ronon?" Carter agreed.

Ronon nodded and knelt down and grabbed Rodney's limp body and swung it over his shoulders and he grunted as he stood up, "Lead on Dr. Keller."

"Lorne, why don't you call Teyla and have her meet us in Sick bay? I'm afraid I got a meeting with Col. Caldwell and I've got some damage control to do later on since the meeting was about this meeting with Rodney. So, I've got a full plate here. Just, don't tell me any details, I'm having more than enough trouble trying to grasp what happened here." Carter asked as she followed everyone out of Rodney's office.

Lorne nodded in understanding and he went to toggle with his ear piece to get a message to Teyla about meeting them in sick bay. He was trying to grasp the concept of what was going on but he still had no idea what really happened. He sighed and figured that this will be something he has to get used to about Rodney McKay.

When Teyla got the call from Lorne to come to Sick bay, she was startled out of her confused thoughts and with no questions asked, she left Rodney's quarters in a hurry and ran the way to sick bay. It was actually convenient, since Rodney was so worried about his heath, he would be living near or about near Sick bay's level.

Once she reached Sick bay, she ran in and saw Lorne and Ronon there. She thought something happened and asked, "What's going on?"

Then from behind the curtains, Teyla could hear Dr. Keller trying to soothe a very upset Rodney.

"Rodney, you're fine, you just fainted, relax! You're going to make your blood pressure go up and we can't have that!" Jennifer admonished Rodney.

"You don't understand!! I….can't believe this…I have to talk to her!" Rodney wailed on from behind the curtains.

It was then Teyla realized what Rodney was upset about and she blushed. She looked at Lorne and Ronon with a sheepish look on her face and walked towards where Rodney was struggling to get out of bed but Jennifer was holding him down. She pushed the curtain aside and the moment Rodney saw Teyla appear from behind the curtains, he stopped struggling.

Jennifer growled and shook her head at him and step back as she turned to face Teyla, "Talk to him Teyla, I don't quite understand fully but then again, Rodney never makes much sense when he's in babbling mode. I'm going to give you a few minutes with him and then I have to come back to check him over. He went down pretty hard from what Sam told me."

Teyla nodded in understanding and waited till she heard Jennifer inform Lorne and Ronon that they were to leave sick bay until they were called again. She heard Ronon and Lorne agree and then leave. She looked at Rodney and went to him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Teyla, you have to believe me…" Rodney started to explain but Teyla cut him off, "I know Rodney, it wasn't something you intended to happen but it did. I thin I just startled you when I came to your quarters and got you in a bad time."

"You have to know, I have nothing but the best respect for you and that I…do care for you. But not in a romantic way but I still…" Rodney rambled on till Teyla hushed him up with a kiss of her own. Rodney went still with shock again.

Teyla leaned away from him and smiled, "There, now I kissed you too. We're even."

"Oookayy." Was all Rodney could say in response to that. Teyla just laughed at him and hugged him once more.

Rodney felt the unease leave his body and he hugged her back, "I'm sorry Teyla, what a way to start my day eh?"

Teyla muffled her laughter in Rodney's shoulder and she pushed away from him and nodded. They just stared at each other with a big grin on their faces but Teyla looked in Rodney's eyes saw that he was still unsure of where he stood with Teyla. And Rodney looked in her eyes and saw the unease reflected back at him.

_God, she's beautiful when she looks like that! Damn it Rodney! You can't think like that! Why not? I care about her, I care about what happens to her! She's pregnant remember! She needs a friend not a loved starved puppy!_

"Okay, thank you so much Teyla for calming Rodney down. If anyone could it would be you! Rodney, I took the liberty of taking some blood samples while you were out cold since you've been avoiding a check up for weeks now." Jennifer smiled as she came back to check on the two of them.

Rodney turned his attention back at Jennifer and he realized what she just said, "Hey! Who said you can take my blood without my expressed permission!"

Teyla rolled her eyes and backed away from the soon to be fight between doctor and patient. She knew what will happen as she has seen it many times with Rodney and Carson before. Now was no different.


	6. Chapter 6:Internal Struggles

**Chapter Six: Internal Struggles**

A knock on his door made John look up from paperwork and found Carter standing there with her head cocked to the side. He heaved a sigh and got up from his chair and spoke gruffly, "Sure, come on in, talk to me some more why don't you."

Carter winced at John's tone of voice and shook her head. She stepped in and sat down across from him and crossed her legs and arms and she leaned back in her chair, "John, I realize that you're going through a rough time at the moment, but I'm getting tired of hearing from our own people that you've been scowling at them and basically scaring the people away from you."

John's body sagged and looked up at Carter with sorrow on his face, "I'm sorry Carter, its just I'm having a difficult time trying to cope here."

"What's to cope with John? Sure Teyla is pregnant, and Rodney and Ronon are just being friends with her because her one main support has turned his back on her. She lost her people and suffice to say it; we became her people for quite some time now. She needs us as much as we need her. I know that somewhere in you, you still have that respect for Teyla so what I don't understand is why you're so upset about all this?" Carter explained gently.

"It's just that so much has happened Carter, in the span of a few months. Carson is dead, Weir is gone, and Ford is gone. We're on a new planet now and I miss Lantea. I guess I'm just not used to all these changes and everything feels against me. More importantly, I didn't know Teyla had a relationship with one of her people and she and I used to talk about everything! Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me she was pregnant in the first place? All those missions, she could've been seriously hurt or she could've lost the baby!" growled John.

"So basically, you've been beating yourself up for the last few weeks and you're taking it out on the people around you? John, get over it. Besides, I think Teyla and Rodney needs you right now. Something changed between the two of them over the last few weeks and I don't know if they really understand what's going on." Carter explained as she heaved a sigh.

"What do you mean something changed?" asked John as he eyed Carter closely.

"What she means is that Rodney had kissed Teyla earlier and he fainted in his office upon realizing that."

Both John and Carter both got up from their seats to face the doorway to find Col. Caldwell standing there with a scowl on his face.

"How did you?" asked Carter right away.

"Lorne was talking to me about it when I was looking for Rodney. Don't worry; I didn't breathe a word of this to anybody else." Steven reassured them.

"Wait a minute, Rodney kissed Teyla? Our Rodney? The man is so scared of dating the opposite sex that he just shuts down as soon as he start thinking in that direction." John asked as he was stunned with that piece of news.

"John, sit down before you faint too and I don't need another reminder of that today thank you very much." Carter suggested as she sat back down in her chair and she gestured for Steven to sit down but he waved her off and walked to wards the nearest wall and leaned against it.

John sat down and looked at Carter and Steven at the same time, and shook his head to make sense of this piece of news.

"I know what you're thinking Sheppard, but let's be honest here, many people here on Atlantis has built personal relationships with each other, and this was bound to happen to Teyla and to Ronon one day. It happened to Teyla at a bad time. As much as I respect her, she had enough of a struggle to maintain her identity as an Athosian and a member of this expedition. Now, she's stuck in the middle of this and I can see her leaning towards someone for help. Now, I thought it would be you, but since you scared the poor lady off with your snarling she turned to the next person on her team, and that was Rodney. Now can you imagine what's going on with Rodney's thoughts? Its bad enough that he's currently distracted, we need to show him that or rather you need to show him that you're okay with all this." Steven pointed out to John.

John realized that he was right and suddenly he felt so bad about the way he's been acting as of lately. He looked up and looked at Carter, "Where's Rodney now?"

Carter smiled to him, "He's been ordered to take some time off so I'm assuming he is in his quarter and I know Teyla and Ronon are spending some time together. I'm assuming Ronon is trying to help Teyla make some sense out of this and you need to help Rodney make some sense in all this too."

John got up from his chair and paused for a moment, he then pulled out his ear radio out and placed it upon his desk, "Don't let anyone call for either me or Rodney, it think this is best if we had no distraction and I've got a feeling that Rodney won't be as cooperative as I hope he will."

Carter nodded and watched John leave his office and she turned to look at Steven, "Funny, it took you to knock some common sense in him. Why is that?"

Steven looked at Carter intensely and shrugged his shoulders before he answered back, "I know what Sheppard is going through, been through it myself a few years back. Only big difference, I didn't own up to it and I lost the person's respect and other people respect in the process. Took a long time for me to get down from my high horse. Don't want Sheppard making the same mistake as I did. You guys have it hard; my crew has it just as hard too. We're a long way from Earth and yet, we are making personal ties in this part of the galaxy and with the many people we have come to know very well. At first, I was resistance to that idea and wanted to maintain a professional working relationship but ever since Weir left and all, it made me think differently."

Carter shifted in her seat, feeling a bit nervous, "God, I know what you're talking about. It is hard and I promised myself to not get myself in the middle of this situation again. It has been a long time, a long time since…"

"I know, since you had a relationship with Martouf. I think of all the other relationships you had, according to your file, Martouf was the only one that really got a hold of you." Steven spoke softly.

Carter looked at him, "Yeah, and it sucked. Now what am I going to do!"

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"Well, for the longest time, Rodney had a crush on me and I found that a bit annoying but it didn't stop me from working with the guy, but now, that his attention has changed its focus, who's going to focus on me know." Carter laughed as she got up from her chair only to be stopped by Steven.

"Who says there isn't someone you don't know that is focusing on you?" Steven simply pointed out with a wink in his eyes.

Carter looked at him dead on and asked, "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Only time will tell, now, shall we go to the mess hall for some decent non-work talk? I am in need of real food mind you. The stuff on board the Daedalus can be tiring after awhile." Steven invited Carter.

Carter smiled, "I know what you mean. I had something along that line, with the Asgard ship, and Thor offering me food."

Steven grimaced as he realized what the Asgard consider food since he has one on board.

Meanwhile, Rodney was laying on his bed, his mind kept drifting to what happened earlier today and in sick bay. He groaned and grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his head.

"Rodney, open the door!" shouted a voice that made Rodney lift the pillow off his head and he stared at the ceiling.

"Go away!" shouted Rodney back. He didn't want to talk to no one, especially Sheppard right now. He just wanted to wallow in self pity for a few hours.

A few minutes went by and Rodney assumed that Sheppard did leave and so he closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed he heard two quick popping noises and a shower of sparks. He bolted out of the bed and ran to his door only to find that the door was open and Sheppard was in his quarter looking quite smug.

"Damn it Sheppard, why did you have to go and do that!" Rodney whined.

"Well, worry about the door later, it can be fixed, I just did what I do normally do. Now, we have to talk. I won't yell at you or anything but we seriously need to talk." John said as he grabbed Rodney's shoulder and led him outside to his patio. He ended up pushing him into a chair and he too himself, sat down as well.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Rodney glared at John.

John breathed in and let the air out of his lungs and then spoke, "I'm sorry Rodney, I got so wrapped up in my head that I forgot that I was not only hurting you and Teyla, I was hurting myself. You needed a friend to talk to and I haven't been that friend. For as much as we gave gone through together, I guess I just couldn't handle the news all at once. This year has been a hellish one for me."

"John, you've been like this since we lost Weir." Rodney sighed as well.

John looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes, "I know Rodney, because at the same time, I was kicking myself for not telling Elizabeth on how I feel about her and I don't want you to do the same thing I did."

Rodney stared at John with such shock, "You were in…"

"I loved her and I lost her to the replicators, why did you think I told you not to activate the nanites in her body. I didn't want to lose her to them. That would be the last thing I ever wanted for her. If she was fated to die, then so be it, but I feel like I lost her twice now!" John growled.

"John, if I had known what I know now, I would've respected your decision. I'm sorry." Rodney whispered.

"Its okay Rodney and I have to be the one apologizing to you. I've been a rotten person as of lately. Rodney, you do care about Teyla do you? It's not strictly platonic you know?" asked John.

Rodney felt like the world has gone against him in a heartbeat and he looked at John and felt like running away and hiding but he gulped down some air, "I hadn't realized till later today. I didn't even realize that I saw her in that way. At the same time, I don't want to offend her. She had a relationship with this Kanan guy and well, he's gone. Despite that, the baby she carries is a part of him, and she must have cared for him in order to keep the baby and raise it. Now I don't know anything anymore, ever since she kissed me back, I can't think straight."

John had to lean forward for he was sure he heard that right, "Teyla kissed you?"

"Yeah, she did, in sick bay just to shut me up. She kind of did it as a way to break the ice you know?" Rodney explained.

"Rodney, does Teyla seem like the person to go around kissing someone to break the ice? She's from a very moral type of people. Very different rules as far as we come from." John pointed out.

"I know that's what I've been wrestling with. How do I approach her now? I mean, I promised to be there for her and every time I think of her, I want to be more just a friend. I don't want to scare her! Most of all, I'm scared to lose her." Rodney admitted.

"You're in deep Rodney, welcome to the wonderful world of emotions. They really do a number on us as a whole. Just talk to her Rodney, tell her what you told me. I'm sure she'll understand where you're coming from!" John encouraged Rodney with a nudge with his knee.

"Oh god, I'm going to screw this up, I can see it!" Rodney wailed as he went back into panic mode.

"Now, hey, let's not dwell on that part. You'll do fine. Now, run by me one more time on what happened this morning? All I know is that you kissed her by accident. I like to know the whole story." John asked as he grinned mischievously.

In the gym, Teyla was busy venting out her frustration on Ronon. She kept hitting him and dodging his attacks and kept at it till Ronon said, "Enough!"

Teyla looked at Ronon with a confused look on her face, "Ronon, I need to continue."

Ronon shook his head no and went to the bench to put away his fighting sticks and sat down, "What you need to do is talk about this. Do you care for Rodney?"

Teyla dropped her fighting sticks in surprise at that sudden question, "I…don't know Ronon. I'm not sure of anything. I'm more confused now then I was earlier."

Ronon got up from the bench to fetch Teyla's stick from the floor and hand them back to her and gestured towards the bench again. Once Teyla sat down, she heaved a sigh, "I kissed him Ronon, this kiss was not on the cheek like Rodney did the first time, I kissed him on the lips and now I feel guilty for doing that."

"Why? Cause you have feelings for Rodney and you're torturing yourself on wanting some comfort?" asked Ronon.

"I just recently lost Kanan, the father of my child!" Teyla argued.

"Kanan is dead yes, but you're not Teyla. Let me tell you this right now, don't dwell on it and don't allow his death to rule every facet of your life. I did and look what it did to me, almost made me insane. I hardly trust people back then but since being here, I've started to feel almost normal. Heck, I don't know what to do around women anymore. I see all the gossiping and whispers about me. And most of those are the females of this base. How do you think I feel? Half the time I feel guilty because I feel that I'm not honoring my wife, my dead wife." Ronon argued back just as bluntly.

Teyla was stunned to hear Ronon admit one of his weakness, very rarely does he ever talk about himself, "Oh Ronon, what do I do now?"

"Talk to Rodney, if I know the guy, he's probably torturing himself like you are doing to yourself." Ronon pointed out.

"Ronon, what if Rodney doesn't want to have a relationship, my child isn't his." Teyla sighed.

"So what? I've heard from Carter that she even took a friend's daughter to care for. What was her name…?" Ronon paused for a minute to think and then he remembered, "Cassie was her name but Cassie wasn't born on Earth, she was born on another planet but that didn't stop them from raising Cassie on Earth. They treated her like she was really their daughter. Rodney will treat your son as it was his own."

Teyla closed her eyes and allowed her hands to travel to her stomach and sighed, "You're right Ronon, I know I'm just making more excuses to not to talk to Rodney. I do care for him, Rodney has on more than one occasion, been there for me and I've not really acknowledged that."

Ronon smiled, "There, that wasn't so hard eh?"

"No, but what about you? Do you have a specific someone in mind?" asked Teyla as she got up from her spot and walked away leaving a Ronon to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7:Startled Confessions

**Chapter Seven: Startled Confessions**

By the time Rodney was done talking to John, it was already nigh time and he realized that he had spend the entire day not working. He groaned knowing that Radek will be wondering why he wasn't working. He sighed and got up from his chair and went to his laptop that was still on the desk. He sat down, opened his Laptop and was startled to see a message from Ronon. He read the message and rolled his eyes.

"Really, no wonder Conan, I'm not that stupid." Rodney muttered at he opened his instant messenger program and messaged him.

_FamousMcKay: I got your message Conan. No need to warn me if I hurt Teyla badly because I won't._

_StealthDude: I told you to stop calling me that!_

_FamousMcKay: Sorry, slip of the tongue._

_StealthDude: You better not hurt Teyla, she has been through enough since you guys came to this part of the galaxy._

_FamousMcKay: Hey! Don't put the blame all on me okay!? Besides, it wasn't me that woke all the wraiths up._

_StealthDude: Really? I thought it was you because you stir up more trouble than anybody I know._

_FamousMcKay: Believe me, if I would've known that there was a whole bunch of Wraiths sleeping away, I wouldn't go waking them all up. I was more than happy to know that there was a few of them but now there's a whole swack of them, yeah right, I'm not the type to tempt fate that much!_

_StealthDude: I know McKay, I'm only teasing you. No matter, trouble follows you like it loves you and you are inviting trouble by kissing Teyla today._

_FamousMcKay: Okay, in my defense, I didn't realize I kissed her till I made it to my office. I was in complete shock you know. I don't want to hurt her, believe me. Ronon, what am I going to do? I have never even thought of kids and well..._

_StealthDude: You'll do fine, but you can't have separate rooms you know, not with the baby on the way. She will need you more often as she gets further along._

Rodney sighed and shook his head, he rubbed his eyes and thought for a minute and he looked at the screen again, still in deep thought. He finally had decided so he typed to Ronon once again.

_FamousMcKay: I've been thinking on that now….actually, not true. I wanted to surprise her but now that things have changed, I may have to alter my plans. You recall those quarters in the secondary ring, the one by the East pier? Well, it's big enough for, well, a family to live in._

_StealthDude: Those are really nice rooms. But will there have to be some changes made before you present it to Teyla?_

_FamousMcKay: I've already thought of that, I will have to order some supplies from Earth though but it's a nice place, 3 bedroom, a sitting area, kitchen and dining room along with a nice balcony. I just need to find out how I can restore power to that area. Since I know a few people here that have paired up, I've decided to open power to those areas and get them all furnished and surprise those people._

_SteathDude: Who are the other people you're referring to?_

_FamousMcKay: I may have slipped up on my kiss with Teyla, but in this case, I won't kiss and tell about the "other" people to you. I'm not that stupid and since I can't do that, not with the threat of citrus hanging over my shoulder. Now, I've got to go and get some sleep. Something tells me I'm in for a long haul tomorrow._

_SteathDude: Alright, but I warn you again…_

_FamousMcKay: Drop it Conan, I've got the hint! I'm not courting disaster in something so important!_

Rodney smiled as he cut Ronon off and he quickly signed off before he could reply a scathing remark back at him. He shut down his laptop for the night, deciding that he can always check his emails and work stuff tomorrow, but today was a day of reflection and he has done a fair bit of that today. He got up from his chair and headed straight towards his favorite place, the bed!

In Teyla's quarters, she was in her sleepwear and was sitting up in bed reading a book that Jennifer has lent to her. It was the "What to expect for the expecting mother" She found it delightful to know what was happening to her body and to her unborn son. She stopped for a minute and thought of Rodney again. She growled again for letting her thoughts return to him once again. It was not going to be an easy night for her. She put the bookmark in place and closed her book. She shoved the covers off and put her slippers and robe on and walked out of her quarters. She could not sleep tonight and it was beyond maddening to her.

Rodney was startled awake by the door chiming. He cocked his head trying to remember when it had got fixed but he simply pushed that thought away and shoved his blankets aside but was stopped when he heard the door slid open. He paused in action and wondered how it could be. In strode Teyla and she came to a stop.

"I couldn't sleep, I tried but I kept thinking about you." Teyla admitted to Rodney.

Rodney was stunned, there she was, in his bedroom and he was slacked jawed at her. It took a few minutes for his brain to kick in and he got up and walked to her, "Why were you thinking about me?"

Teyla looked up at him and her voice went quiet, "I kept thinking of that kiss and the kiss I gave you."

Rodney smiled, "Really? So have I and to be honest, where do we go from here?"

Teyla's head went down as she stared at her wringing hands, not sure what to say next but Rodney took his opportunity first by wrapping his arms around her and tilted her head up back at him, "This is a first, you being speechless. Teyla, after all this happened today, I have to tell you, I don't know when or how it happened but I'm pretty sure we are more than just "friends". Now the biggest question is, will you still respect me in the morning when I do this?"

Rodney bent down to kiss her slowly. He heard Teyla suck in a breath in shock but he soon felt her hands roaming on his chest before one of them crept up to his head. He groaned in his throat and inside him, he was leaping for joy.

It was several seconds later that they broke their kiss and Teyla just stared at him and Rodney still haven't let his arm go from her and he leaded her to the bed and smiled, "Now, lets both get some sleep, I'm by far very tired."

It was then Teyla finally got over her shock and laughed, "Yes, it has been a long day and I imagine that tomorrow will be even a longer day."

Rodney chuckled and he helped her into bed and pulled he covers and he too crawled next to her. As soon as the both of them were comfortable, they drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Teyla woke up with the sun shining down up on her face and she yawned and tried to stretched but found that Rodney had somehow in his sleep had his arms draped over her waist. She just smiled and decided that what would be the harm of it.

"Rodney! Wake up! We need you, like NOW!"

It was only then that Rodney bolted upright from his sleep and he just looked around the room for the voice.

"Rodney, for gracious sake, answer me now!"

Rodney stumbled out of bed, still attempting to look for the voice and all Teyla could do was laugh and she finally stifled the last bit of laughter and spoke to him, "Rodney, it's the main intercom, you better get your radio on and find out what's going on. If you're needed, then perhaps I will be needed as well."

Rodney finally looked at Teyla with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Thanks Teyla, I don't know why I didn't think of that first."

Teyla finally pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and saw that Rodney was talking on the radio and he turned to her and rolled his eyes and motioning towards the ceiling of the room. Teyla nodded and mouthed that she will be going to her room to get dressed and will meet him upstairs in a few moments. Rodney nodded and then growled into the microphone, "I heard you Sheppard, it's not like I was ignoring you. Now let me get dressed here first unless you want to see what I wear to bed?"

Teyla snickered on that comment and she hastily left Rodney's quarters and headed towards hers. She smiled to herself, feeling quite content that she had finally had a good night rest. As she reached her quarters down the hallway, she quickly got dressed and then put her radio in her ear. She had to smile for she could hear quite well and she assumed that the rest of Atlantis was hearing the argument that Rodney and John were currently having on the radio. The door beeped and Teyla went to answer it only to find a very smug Ronon standing by her door.

Teyla cocked her head to the side in greeting, "Good morning Ronon. I'm assuming we are needed in the gate room?"

Ronon nodded and gestured towards the hallway, "Well, with the way Rodney and Sheppard are carrying on the radio, we will have to be there. I can't imagine what Carter is thinking right now."

Teyla exited her quarters and let Ronon follow her towards the transporter. It was several minutes later when they reached the gate room and found themselves watching Rodney and Sheppard having a shouting match with Carter and Radek trying to calm them both down. Teyla sighed and shook her head and she heard Ronon simply grunted at the situation before them. Teyla approached the two shouting males and just waited for the opportunity to jump in when it was time.

"I'm telling you Sheppard, it doesn't work that way! Now, for unfathomable reasons, you are just not listening to me. You can't just decide willy nilly what you want to do." Rodney shouted all the while he was waving his hands around Sheppard's head.

"Look, I'm telling you, it can be done, we need to do this, and I can't see why it won't work." John insisted.

Rodney rolled his eyes and muttered out loud, "Why is it the military guys never listen to the geeks here? Let me say it one more time and this time, LISTEN! If you decide to go that route, don't expect to come back in one piece."

John just smiled and waved his hand at Rodney, "Come on! You always say that and it never happens. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, enough you two, you've been arguing about this for the last ten minutes and its really getting old. Let me solve this real quick, Rodney you are right about the risk and Sheppard, seeing as I'm the boss you have to listen to me instead and I'm telling you, this brain haired mission of yours will not happen until you think of something not so dangerous." Carter jumped in.

Rodney and John stared at her and then the both of them opened their mouth to say something but Carter put up both her hands and said, "Save it! I don't want to hear you both talk yet. Teyla and Ronon would you please get these two out of here and preferably separated as I don't want anymore discussion on this subject."

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other and sighed. Teyla walked up to Rodney while Ronon grabbed Sheppard by his arm and dragged him away. Teyla looked sweetingly at him, "Rodney, since we both were rudely interrupted this morning, and seeing as we have not have breakfast yet, I'm very hungry and I'm sure you are too."

John stopped in his tracks upon hearing that snippet and stared at Rodney and Teyla with shock, "You were both interrupted this morning? Way to go Rodney!"

Teyla and Rodney groaned and they both glared at him while Rodney growled, "It was not like that! Nothing untoward happened, it was simply a nice rest we had."

John wiggled his eyebrows at them and smiled, "But you were in bed for that to happen right?"

Teyla finally had it and went up to John and jabbed him on the side and she just kept walking away when John cringed at the jab, "Ouch, Teyla that hurt!"

Ronon and Carter just smiled at him and Rodney grinned, "Great Sheppard, you still can't watch your mouth. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to have breakfast with Teyla and I'll see you another time!"

"Can it Rodney, you know what I meant, I was only teasing!" John begged for understanding and he looked at Ronon who was busily shaking his head while Carter just rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Oh Sheppard, what am I going to do with you?" asked Carter as she turned around and went up the steps towards her office leaving Ronon with John.

"What?!" asked John.

"Come on, lets go to the gym, I might as well knock some sense into you and hopefully it will stay there for the next few hours. You will have to tell me what your brain haired idea was and how we can improve on it." Ronon suggested as he grabbed John's arm once again and dragged him from the gate room.


	8. Chapter 8:Surprises and more Surprises!

**Chapter Eight: Surprise and more Surprises!**

Teyla was out on the balcony reading her book and finally set it down and look down on her watch. She growled some more. Rodney has been busy as of lately and she was getting frustrated that she doesn't know what is going on with him. It had only been a week since the kissing situation and when they admitted to each other that they were more than friends. She sighed and looked out at the ocean and just stared for a minute. Then something she heard made her got up from her seat and walked into her room to see who was at the door. Once she opened the door, there was Evan Lorne standing there. He had a grin on his face.

Teyla nodded to him and stepped aside and let him inside her room, "Lorne, it has been a few days since I last saw you? How are you?"

Lorne nodded and sat down on a chair and faced her, "I know, and I'm sorry about all this Teyla but so much have happened since I left. I just got back from the Alpha site and well, you know me, I still have to train the new people that arrived here. They have to know what not to do and what they can do within reason. It's not easy mind you. It is a lot they have to take in and a lot of information for me to drill in them."

Teyla sat down on the chair opposite from Lorne and smiled, "Indeed, it is a lot for them to understand. So, I'm assuming that now that you're done with their indoctrination, I'll be next teaching them some diplomatic skills that they will need on the various worlds they will be going to?"

"Yeah, but that might have to wait. Radek just pulled me aside and told me that the world with the kids, M7G-677's ZPM is due for a checkup and well, we know what happened to Radek the last time he was there and I don't really want to earn another one of his ire this time around. So guess what, our team is going. Now, before you say anything about needing Dr. Keller's permission, I've already cleared it with her." Lorne informed.

Teyla smiled, "Then it sounds like you got things all planned around and I think it would do a whole world of good if I get out for a bit. Rodney has been busy as of lately and I haven't seen much either. When do we leave?"

"_Lorne, what do you mean we're leaving in 20 minutes! I've got things to do!"_

Lorne smiled and tapped his ear piece, "Rodney, get ready because I will drag you there whether you are ready or not. You need to get off Atlantis and so does Teyla; being cooped up here isn't helping either of you!"

Teyla laughed at what Lorne had said and she got up to get her new coat. Since she was now in that stage of showing, she will need a new wardrobe soon. Shaking her head she just grabbed her boots and put them on.

Lorne snapped at Rodney finally, "Rodney, just meet us at the gate room okay?"

Teyla looked at Lorne and gestured to him, "What's wrong?"

Lorne rolled his eyes and held his hand over the radio, "You know Rodney, and once he gets his claws into his projects there is no tearing him away from it."

Teyla was about to comment when she heard Rodney's remark loud and clear despite not having her radio on.

"_Lorne, I heard that! I do not have claws! This project that I'm working on is very important and I can't afford to slack off this right now!"_

It was then Lorne looked at her with his eyes pleading for help that Teyla sighed and put her radio on and spoke to Rodney softly, "Rodney, I would love to spend some time with you even if it's off world but I really need to get out once in awhile. Dr. Keller has already approved of me going and I would rather you be there than Radek. You know how Radek is around me."

The both of him could hear Rodney's loud sigh as he gave in,_ "Okay, I will meet you there. Is Ronon going to be there too?"_

Lorne toggled his ear piece for a bit, "Ronon, report to the gate room for departure in 20 minutes."

"_Sure, now you inform him last, what are you, chicken Lorne?"_

Teyla stifled a laugh behind her hand and she looked at Lorne who winked his eye at her. She walked to the door and motioned him to lead the way. Lorne got up and smiled at her and let Teyla follow him.

Twenty minutes later, Teyla, Ronon, and Lorne entered the gate room to hear Rodney and Radek having an argument.

"No Rodney, I will not go near your office but how do you expect me to do any work if I can't be in there!?" Radek complained.

"I'm working on something very important and I don't need you to meddle in something that important." Rodney huffed as he finished clicking his gun holster to his thigh. He looked up and stared at Radek intensely.

Radek threw his arms up and started muttering in Czech with a few words in English and he walked away to go to the DHD console. It was then Carter came out of the office with John and Caldwell in tow.

"Radek, you might as well suit up, SGA-1 is going onboard the Daedalus for an off world mission." Carter informed Radek.

Radek balked at this news and looked at Rodney and then back at Carter and he hanged his head in defeat and went to the locker rooms to change.

"That was strange; I was half expecting an angry retort in Czech anytime now." Steven chuckled.

"Wait till we get onboard sir, then you will know what I mean by that." John said dryly as he too bounded down the steps and followed Radek to the locker room to suit up as well.

Steven looked at Carter with a question look on his face and Carter shook her head indicating she had no idea by what John meant about it either.

"Where are you guys going anyhow?" asked Ronon who got intrigued for a minute.

"Sorry Ronon, you are not going with them, and you'll find out when you guys get back. Lorne, did you pack enough chocolate for the kids?" Carter asked Lorne as she rebuffed Ronon.

Teyla shook her head and looked at Rodney who was finishing checking his pack for his equipment and double checking things before they leave.

"Yes ma'am, I do. Thank goodness the Daedalus' shipment of chocolate came in time. It is hard not to have chocolate for them kids." Lorne nodded.

"Okay, good luck, you'll be staying a few days I'm assuming?" asked Carter.

Rodney's head jerked up from his pack and yelped at Lorne, "A few days!! You never said that!"

Lorne chuckled and look at him, "You never asked and I chose not to volunteer that information because I knew what you will say next. I've seen it happened too many times when you were on SGA-1. Now that I know, I know better!"

Carter rolled her eyes and nodded to the gate technician, "Dial the gate and let SGA-2 be on their way."

Teyla went to Rodney and helped him up from his kneeling position and Ronon hefted up his pack with ease and smiled.

"Few days, what am I going to do for a few days?" Rodney whined loudly as he watched the gate dial the planet quickly. The event horizon pooled up and out and back in. The room had the strange blue glow.

"Okay, shall we?" asked Lorne as he stepped in front with his weapon in front of him. He walked towards the event horizon with Teyla following behind with her weapon up and ready while Rodney followed at Ronon's behest and soon enough, they were no longer on Atlantis but speeding their way to M7G-677.

"Okay, well, I think I better get the Daedalus ready for departure." Steven sighed as he tapped his ear piece and spoke, "Daedalus, would you transport me aboard."

In a flash of light, Steven Caldwell was gone and Carter looked to everyone and sighed.

Meanwhile on M7G-766, SGA-2 was greeted at the gate by the elders. Teyla nodded to them and so did Lorne as they approached the kids who were classified as elders regardless of the fact that they were in the 23-25 years of age.

"Greetings Keras, how are you today?" asked Teyla as she put her weapon down and away.

Keras in his red cloak look at Teyla with surprise on his face and asked, "You are expecting?"

Teyla blushed in response and nodded while Rodney interrupted, "So, can I go to the ruins to check on the EM device?"

Aries stepped forward and gestured to Rodney, "Please, I will be the one escorting you there."

Rodney turned to Ronon and grabbed his pack from him and followed in the direction of the ruins while Ronon went to Lorne.

"Take it easy Ronon, I know this is your first visit here." Lorne suggested.

"They're kids?" asked Ronon feeling confused.

Lorne looked at Ronon and asked, "Didn't you read any of the earlier mission reports while you were in SGA-1?"

Ronon shrugged, "Too long, I get bored to easily reading those reports. Plus, every time there is a report written by McKay, I just ignore it and don't bother to read it since McKay never makes any sense."

Lorne smiled, "Good point and I'm thinking I'll be the one reading those reports before I hand them in to Carter. Oh well, not much I can do about it now."

It was then Ennea stepped forward and nodded to Ronon and Lorne, "Lorne, will you be joining our hunters for the hunt tomorrow?"

Ronon looked at Ennea and smiled, "Did you say hunting?"

Lorne groaned, "I will join and I have a feeling Ronon will be joining us. He's a good tracker, maybe he can lend some tips to your hunters."

Ennea nodded and replied, "Great, I will let our lead hunter know and mayhap you two can talk to him. What is your job Ronon?"

Ronon shrugged, "Before I came to them, I was a runner. I spent 7 years of my life after the culling of my world. Since then, I am now lending a hand in tracking and such missions. Mainly, I keep McKay alive if things go wrong."

Ennea gasped as she listened, "I'm so sorry to hear of that, McKay is not the easiest person to get along with."

"Rodney can be difficult at times but that is only because he thinks in different terms than we do Ennea." Teyla spoke up after she saw Rodney leave.

Ennea turned to Teyla and expressed surprise to see Teyla, "Congratulations Teyla, I had no idea you were expecting."

Teyla blushed again but this time Keras stepped in, "Like Teyla informed me, it wasn't planned but she is content with this. I am for one, happy for her and I wish her much luck with her child."

"Well, who will be helping you raise your child?" asked Ennea.

Ronon snickered and spoke up, "Rodney will."

Keras was shocked, "Rodney? I thought he wasn't comfortable around the younger ones?"

Teyla's head tilted to the side and spoke, "True but he has changed much in the last few weeks."

"Well, let's not stay here for much longer, it is not safe here outside the field, let's head to the village and talk there. We have much planning to do for the hunt tomorrow." Keras suggested.

Nightfall came and Rodney and Aries returned from the ruins. He looked around for Teyla and saw that she was surrounded by a bunch of expecting females. He sighed and walked over to Teyla.

"Hey Teyla, how are you feeling?" asked Rodney as he approached her from behind.

Teyla looked up and saw Rodney, her face broke into a smile and she tried to get up but Rodney shook his head and sat down next to her. She held her arms and hugged him while he kissed her forehead.

The few females that stayed around giggled a bit and Teyla broke from his embraced and looked at him, "I'm fine Rodney and I missed you. How are things at the ruins?"

"Well, not going into details but I think I might have a few ideas how to improve the performance of power consumption but its something I have to figure out when we go back. No point in saying anything definite. What I am though, is starving! Is there any food around for me?" Rodney explained as he crossed his legs.

"Yes, there is some food left Rodney, how did things go?" laughed Lorne as he appeared to the left of Rodney.

"Good, food now and talk later!" Rodney demanded.

"Rodney!" Teyla chided him as the rest of the females broke into fit of laughter.

"Here you go Rodney, I made sure there's no citrus in this meal." Ennea offered as she appeared in front of him with a steaming plate of food that made Rodney's stomach growl quite loudly.

"Thanks Ennea, nice to see you by the way." Rodney thanked as he grabbed the plate that was brought to him and he started to chow down the food as fast as he possibly can.

"We also arranged some rooms for you guys to stay at. I hope you don't mind bunking down with me Lorne. Ennea has offered her place to you Ronon and Aries has offered his place to the both of you. He has to join the hunters tonight so you'll have the place to yourself for tonight." Keras informed them.

Teyla nodded, "Thank you so much Keras, I'm sure we are all grateful for your hospitality tonight and for the next few days. Rodney, will you have to go to the ruins tomorrow?"

Rodney took a break from scarfing down his food and looked at Teyla for a minute, "No, since Aries is on the hunting party, there's no one to escort me to the ruins so tomorrow, I have a bit of a break"

"Okay, well, I'm off to get some sleep, Ronon and I have to be up early for the hunt. See you guys tomorrow when we return bearing food!" Lorne yawned as he went and followed Keras to his place.

Ronon grinned and looked at Ennea, "It will be a nice change of pace, hunting without our usual weapons. I look forward to it. See you both tomorrow!"

"Night Ronon, and goodnight Lorne. Rodney, it's been a great day and I feel so happy being out of Atlantis for a change. It was a nice afternoon spending with the ladies who are also expecting and to hear their stories and their advice." Teyla sighed wistfully.

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy. Now, that was a good meal!" Rodney grinned as he put his plate by the fire.

"I can't believe that you are now five months now Teyla. When is your next schedule appointment with Dr. Keller?" asked Rodney.

Teyla got up from her seat and looked at him, "Its next week baring any surprises. Dr. Keller has a lot on her plate handling the various wounded that comes back from their missions. It's been equally frustrating to be able to keep my appointments first and not have to worry about rescheduling."

Rodney got up and sighed, "I know. At least Obstetrics is up and running now. It'll be ready by the time he gets here."

"That's what I thought too, and I extended an invitation to Atlantis for the expectant mothers as well. The facility might as well receive visitors. I'm concerned though, some of them are quite young to be even having children of their own." Teyla replied.

Rodney winced and nodded in understanding, "I know, but they lived that sort of lifestyle for so long, it's a natural occurrence here."

Three days later, the group was setting to depart and return to Atlantis. Rodney was anxious to go back to whatever project that was awaiting there and that made Teyla curious about it.

"Rodney, what were you working on before we left?" asked Teyla.

Rodney gulped and looked at her, "Working on what? Oh, nothing much Teyla, just a little something."

Teyla looked at Rodney again, "That's not much to say Rodney, but can you tell me in greater detail about it."

Rodney started to open his mouth but was interrupted by Ronon, "McKay, would you be as kind to dial home so we can go."

"Sure thing Conan." Rodney muttered as he went to the DHD and started punching in the address for Atlantis and pulled out his IDC to let Atlantis know that it was them.

Ronon scowled at Rodney for that name comment and Lorne just shook his head and turned to Keras, "Thank you for a great hunt. I believe the meat will do us some good. It was a nice change of pace for Ronon mind you. It's been a blast seeing him stalking animals instead of wraiths too."

Teyla walked up to Lorne and Keras and spoke, "Keras, I spoke to Ennea and she will also let you know that some of the expectant mothers will be taking a trip to Atlantis. It would be great to have them checked out by Dr. Keller since many of them are close to their time."

Keras nodded, "Thank you Teyla, many of the women have spoken much about Dr. Keller. She is a really nice lady. Since she has been here checking on them with limited time, I'm sure the visit would be a great opportunity for them."

"Okay, guys…in case you haven't noticed, the gate is open, let's go home shall we?" Rodney yelled out to them.

"Okay….sorry about that Keras, I think we better go. McKay is a tad too anxious to head home to whatever seeks his attentions." Lorne apologized as he shook Keras hand and went to the gate and motioned Ronon that it was time to pack up and go.

Teyla nodded her byes and she too joined Rodney as Lorne and Ronon went through the gate. In an instant, the two went through and they were gone and shortly after that, the gate shut down.

"Teyla, Rodney, I'm glad you guys are home!" shouted a familiar voice as soon as Rodney and Teyla stepped out of the gate into Atlantis once again.

"Why are you glad to see us?" asked Teyla with great concern.

"What's going on Carter?" asked Rodney.

"I think this is better explained in sick bay." Carter suggested.

"Oh…okay." Rodney paused as he looked to Lorne who just shrugged his shoulders and he looked to Teyla but she was already following Carter so he sighed and dropped his stuff and said to Lorne, "Don't let anyone touch this stuff till I get back!"

Lorne was looking shocked that he was trusted to look after Rodney's stuff that all he could do was nod. Seeing that, Rodney turned around and ran after Teyla and Carter who were waiting in front of the transporter. Soon as he joined them, the door slid shut and they were transported elsewhere.

A few minutes later, they reached Sick bay to find that there were armed guards and a pacing Sheppard who growled every time Caldwell attempted to get in his way. When Caldwell looked up and saw Teyla and Rodney he looked relieved.

"About bloody time you got back home. Talk him down please." Steven muttered as he finally took a seat and watched everything unfold.

"Col. Sheppard, what is going on here?" asked Teyla.

When John heard Teyla's voice he jerked his head up and looked at her and then looked at Rodney, "You have to help her Rodney."

"Um…I don't mean to sound like I'm clueless here but what's going on?" asked Rodney who was feeling quite confused here.

"John's team went on a mission shortly after you guys left. On their way, they encountered a replicator ship." Carter started to explain and paused as Rodney winced on hearing that piece of news and so she continued on, "The ship was badly damage, but it was emitting a distress signal and rather than let the wraith find them, we decided to shut it down and take things from there. What they didn't expect to find was that the person that was in charge of the Ship was none other than Elizabeth Weir. She was badly wounded and so they brought her and the ship back here. Radek informed us the ship is so badly damaged that there is little chance of actually repairing it. Weir on the other hand, she is not responding and Dr. Keller can't quite understand what is going on."

"Elizabeth is here?" asked a startled Teyla.

John looked at Rodney with pleading eyes, "Rodney, you know more about the replicator base code, surely you can figure out what's wrong with her or at the very least, find out what happened to her."

"Um…okay, I have to get my laptop from my lab but is Radek still here or what?" asked Rodney.

"Radek is in there." Steven pointed towards the doorway, "and he has your laptop. Sorry, I know you didn't want him in your office but we had little choice. It would also please you to let you know that Hermiod is also there as well. He felt that he could lend a hand in this situation since the Asgard do have the knowledge about the Replicators."

"Okay, thanks. Um….John, stop pacing you're making me nervous." Rodney asked as he stepped through the doorway to lend a helping hand to Jennifer, Radek, and Hermiod and most importantly to Weir.

"You must have faith John, believe in this." Teyla soothed him as she encouraged him to sit down.

John looked up and spoke shaking at the same time, "Teyla, I haven't got the chance to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, but I have to tell you now, I'm not mad at you anymore. I don't think I was mad at you at all. It just that…." John's voice started to falter a bit and he couldn't continue on so he cradled his head in his hand and waited for news.


	9. Chapter 9:Revelations

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

It was lunch time, and Teyla was sitting down eating some food. She hated to be away from sick bay right now but Dr. Keller and Rodney both came out and asked her how long she has been there. Upon hearing that she hasn't eaten since they got back from their mission they had send her on her way to the mess hall and forbade her from coming back till Rodney called for her. She sighed and picked at her food yet again. It was maddening being here and yet not near enough to support the very person that needs it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a voice that startled Teyla out of her thoughts.

Teyla looked up and saw the face of Steven Caldwell; she inclined her head towards the empty seat across from her and spoke, "What do you mean by "Penny for your thoughts?" Col. Caldwell?"

Steven smiled a bit, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not exactly from Earth and despite that you've been with us for awhile, you still haven't gotten used to our slang. It basically means, care to share what you're thinking."

"Oh, well, I've been thinking that ever since we got back and found out about what…" Teyla paused for a minute and she then continued on, "I've basically accepted the fact that she was gone from us forever, it was such a harsh blow for us. I was close to Carson and to Weir and now knowing that there is a Weir there, but it doesn't feel right."

Steven nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. It was strange getting Radek's communication about finding Weir and then I keep wondering is it a trap or what. I am expecting the other shoe to drop anytime soon."

"Other shoe?" asked Teyla again not familiar with the saying.

"I have got to stop talking in slang around you and Ronon, it drives me crazy. I'm just waiting for that "Got you" surprise in store for us, and not a nice one so to speak." Steven explained.

Teyla pushed her tray aside and sighed, "I keep thinking and I'm hoping for John's sake that we will find out what happened since that fateful day when she left us."

"I know, but I hope he can handle it. We need him around here. Granted, I was after his job before he got promoted but I have to admit, I'm glad he is in charge. I don't want to be in his shoes mind you. I had the most utmost respect for Weir, she was in a tough place and with her gone, and it hasn't been the same." Steven admitted.

"I agree there have been too many personal losses in such a short time. I hope we have some news, good or bad; it's something we need to know. I hate being stuck here and I have to eat something but I don't feel like it." Teyla growled in frustration.

"I understand Teyla, but eat something, even if it's a little bit. It's better to get something in your system for your baby than nothing. Last thing we need is Rodney getting distracted if you collapse." Steven pointed out.

Teyla nodded, "I know and I will eat something. I think I'm going to head back to my quarters and have a little nap. Maybe after that I may feel hungry enough to eat something. I will see you later."

"Okay Teyla, I have to get going, I have the honor of informing SGC and IOC about Weir. This is going to be very interesting report to say the least." Steven muttered as he got up from his seat and walked away.

Teyla watched him and sighed. She picked up her tray and put it away for the food servers to pick it up and she headed towards to quarters to sleep.

In Sick bay, Rodney and Radek were staring at the readout with absolute shock.

"That can't be right Rodney." Radek muttered to him.

"Believe me, I'm thinking the same thing but this scanner doesn't lie!" Rodney sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" asked a tired Dr. Jennifer Keller.

Rodney turned around and moved aside to point to the screen and started to explain it to her, "When she was injured and I reactivated those nanites that were dormant in her body. The nanites weren't in control, she was but it allowed her to keep her physical body. As you know, the replicator's body is not organic like us, but inorganic. When she was captured, we assumed the nanites would shed her organic self to improve itself but according to these readings, it never happened. Everything is as it should be with one minor difference. Her body is in great shape now that the nanites healed everything but for some reason, she's not waking up. It as if her brain has completely shut down."

Jennifer looked at Rodney, "Well, one of the first tests I did was to find out if there was any brain activity. There was some activity but on a very small scale."

Rodney stared at her, "Where in the brain was it?"

Jennifer looked at him, "Um…well, it was in the Broca and wernicke's area of the brain."

Radek groaned and Rodney waved his hands in front of him, "What are you talking about?"

"That area is responsible for memories and language. If you want to know where, it's in the frontal lobe to be less precise." Jennifer explained as she rolled her eyes.

"How low was the activity?" asked Radek.

"Normally we test coma patients on a scale of 15; she is a 3 or a 4. She has very minimal response to stimuli." Jennifer sighed as she sat down on an empty stool and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, language and memories. Not much to go on, but when she was first infected, where was the activity located mainly." asked Rodney.

"I would have to find out in her file. What about the status of her nanites? What are they doing now?" asked Jennifer as she got up from her seat and went to the computer and started typing some commands in.

"They're in stand by mode. Its like they're awaiting for additional orders." Radek spoke while he reviewed more information on the screen while Rodney sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, isn't there a way we could ask the nanites for information about what happened in the last…oh say…48 hours?" Jennifer suggested as she continue looking for the file on the computer.

"There could be a way, but the base code is complex and I've only mapped out a small portion of it. Last thing I want to do is activate codes that well, blow us up." Rodney sighed.

"Maybe not Rodney, not if we look at the ship's log first? Whatever the sensors recorded it could still be there and it's a matter of time just to access it." Radek suggested.

Rodney looked at Radek and looked at Jennifer, "Okay, the ship can provide information, but we have to do something for her now."

"Well, she's in a coma now as far as I'm concerned, it's just a matter of providing nutrients to keep her body in this condition until we find a way to wake her up." Jennifer said and she finally grinned, "And, lo and behold, according to Carson's report, most of the activity when she first was infected was in the same place as it is now but it was on a larger scale. That's because she was fighting the nanites as it was an infection."

"Hmm….well, can we re-trigger that response. If I remember my biology right, it's a fight or flight response by a body chemical?" asked Rodney as he got up and looked over Jennifer's shoulder.

"It's a nice idea but it'll take time to figure out how to trigger it. Right now, lets all take a break. I'm not letting either of you go to the ship till tomorrow. Rodney, tell Teyla that I want to see her later today. I want to talk to her about something, and you might as well be here too." Jennifer said as she walked away to talk to her nurses that was overseeing the care of Elizabeth Weir.

"Okay….guess I'm off to see Teyla. Radek, I'll see you bright an early tomorrow." Rodney sighed as he took his laptop and exited sick bay. As soon as he turned to the hallway he was stopped by John who was waiting out in the hallway.

"How is she?" asked John hoarsely.

"She's in a coma John, we are trying to figure out what happened to her but I think our best shot is on that ship and we won't find out till tomorrow. Go and get some sleep, you look awful man." Rodney explained slowly.

John nodded, "Yeah, I should. Let me know if you need any help up there, I need to do something seeing as I can't pace out here all the time."

Rodney placed his hand on John's left shoulder, "Don't worry, we are not giving up. I will come and collect you. Chances are Teyla will be stuck here unless she convinces Jennifer that she could tag along with us. I think though, Lorne should be with us along with Ronon. I would want those two to watch our backs while we're on board that thing."

John nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Teyla woke up when she felt her bed shifted with extra weight and she turned and faced a very tired Rodney. She caressed his cheek, "Tired?"

Rodney nodded and mumbled, "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Teyla smiled, "Well, you're here now; there is no point in moving. Sleep Rodney for I am also very tired as well. It has been a very emotional day for us both."

"Sleep sounds like a good plan; remind me not to disobey you regarding this." Rodney yawned as he closed his eyes and cuddled up to her all the while wrapping his arm around her waist.

Teyla sighed and felt so content that she too fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Teyla was awoken by an urgent voice coming from Rodney. She lifted her head up and turned around and found Rodney was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even twitch at the yelling voice in his ear. She sighed and reached over to take out his radio and placed it in her ear for a change and winced at the volume of the voice.

"_Rodney McKay! Answer me this minute!"_

Teyla rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh and spoke, "Dr. Keller, Rodney is asleep; apparently not even your volume of your voice made him twitch. What is it that you require?"

"_For starters, Elizabeth just woke up."_

Teyla really bolted awake upon hearing that and she turned to a sleeping Rodney and jabbed him hard in his side that it actually woke him up and he yelled out.

"Ouch!! Teyla what did you do that for!" Rodney complained.

"We need to get to sick bay now, but here, take your radio and talk to Jennifer now! She'll be able to explain it better than I can! I'm going to call John and have him meet us there." Teyla explained as she handed Rodney his radio back while she stumbled out of bed to retrieve her radio to call John.

Rodney grumbled something about lack of sleep will kill him before the wraith will. He placed the radio back on his ear and sighed, "What happened?"

"_She's awake….but you and Teyla and John need to get your ass down here now!"_

Rodney winced at the volume of her voice and yanked out the radio and rubbed his ears. He looked up to Teyla but found that she was just about out the door and so Rodney jumped off the bed and ran after her.

By the time Rodney and Teyla reached sickbay, John was already there and Rodney had to wonder how fast the man ran at.

"Dr. Keller?" asked Teyla as she announced herself when she entered the room.

"Teyla, its you! But….how…when?" asked a startled voice.

"Dr. Weir, it is good to see you awake now." Teyla smiled as she looked to Jennifer for clarification.

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you doing?" asked Rodney when he finally caught up with Teyla and took a deep breath to bring back some air into his starving lungs.

"Rodney, you look great. How long was I out for?" asked Elizabeth.

Rodney looked at John and Teyla and back at Jennifer. Jennifer sighed and explained, "The last thing she remembers is Atlantis taking off on Lantea. She doesn't remember anything after that."

"Oh, that's sucks." Rodney simply said.

"How long has it been?" asked Elizabeth urgently.

John sighed and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his and he looked at her and said wistfully, "Its been about 7 months Elizabeth. You were taken by the replicators but before that happened, well; you were badly injured in our takeoff. The Asuran's beam hit the tower and when it did, you got hurt. Hurt enough that your brain swelled up and there was a small chance that you would've survived the radical surgery Dr. Keller had planned. But Rodney here re-activated your dormant nanites and that in itself is a long story."

"Six months! What have I missed? How long have I been back here?" asked Elizabeth in shock?

"You've only been back for about three days. You've been in a coma for god knows how long. We found you injured onboard the replicator ship that you commanded. I don't know what happened since you've been captured." John explained some more.

Elizabeth looked down on her hand and looked back up to Jennifer, "Am I human or replicator?"

Jennifer smiled, "You're still human Dr. Weir, it seems that they were unable to convert your body and that's a good thing. I don't know why it never happened or if there was a hidden reason for it."

"Hey, at least you're back." Rodney said as he cheered up a bit.

"Teyla, I see that you're expecting, may I ask who is the father?" asked Elizabeth as she slides a glance to John.

Rodney jumped in when he saw Teyla flinch uncomfortably at the question, "I'm the father Elizabeth."

"You? Wow, Rodney, congratulations!" Elizabeth congratulated Rodney and Teyla.

Meanwhile, some of the nurses who were in sickbay heard that declaration was just as shocked as Elizabeth and dropped whatever they were doing to the floor. The room went quiet as people digested that news. Only one person in the room smiled knew what Rodney has done. John coughed a little and Jennifer shifted a bit on her feet staring at Rodney with shock. She shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, I think that's enough visitors for one day. Everyone out, except you John. I believe you have something to say to her but only for a short while." Jennifer ordered as she started to usher a protesting group out of the room.

Once outside, Teyla stopped Rodney and looked at him, "Thank you Rodney. By claiming the child as yours in front of everyone, in my culture, you are the father regardless of blood ties."

Rodney was flabbergasted and he tried to say something but Teyla went and kissed him. All he could do was stand there with his arms around her. He eventually came back to reality as he heard some snickering behind his back and he opened his eyes and rolled them. Gently he pushed Teyla away from him and turned around to face a snickering Ronon, "Can you go elsewhere and give us some private time Ronon?"

Ronon smiled and he walked towards Rodney and slapped him on the back hard enough that Rodney almost fell over his feet, "You're a good man McKay, now you really are ready." With that, Ronon left the two of them gaping at him and then they heard him laugh once again.

"Okay…..Teyla, shall we head to my or yours?" asked Rodney feeling very confused.

"Mine, shall we stop by the mess hall prior to us going to my place, I'm very hungry." Teyla answered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.


	10. Chapter 10:A Brand New Start

**Chapter Ten: A Brand New Start**

Several days later, Rodney was walking towards his office for his weekly meeting. Once he entered the office, he found that none of his staff were there.

"Hmm…where is everyone?" asked Rodney as he put down his laptop on the desk.

"They're elsewhere Mr. McKay.", a voice replied back.

Rodney turned around and came face to face with none other than Mr. Richard Woolsey, "That's Dr. McKay to you. What are you doing here?"

"What, no "how are you doing", just a demand on why I am here?" Richard sniped as he went to Rodney's desk and sat down in his chair.

Rodney just glared at the man, "Okay, how are you doing and why are you here?"

"The IOC wanted me to evaluate this replicator personating as Dr. Weir to determine the security risks present." Richard replied stiffly as he opened his organizer and took out his pen from his suit breast pocket and clicked it once.

"Well, I'm gathering that you didn't read any of my report that I…what…oh, send to SGC yesterday. There are no risks, none what so ever! And you're sitting in my chair and at my desk, kindly remove yourself from it! I got work to do!" Rodney growled.

"Mr.….err…sorry, Dr. McKay, I haven't had the chance to read your report, would you kindly show me this report of yours. I'm afraid I was dispatched here without seeing it." Richard stated as he still had not moved from Rodney's desk or chair.

"Okay, let me get the printed form for you." Rodney said as he turned around to the other desk to retrieve it but was interrupted by Richard once again, "Why not let me use your computer to access it?"

Rodney turned around and glared at him once again, "Didn't you hear me the first time, and I did say that I had WORK to do. That sort of implies that I need my computer to do that work. If you wanted to access it, there are other data consoles all around Atlantis that would've allowed you access to the report. Go find it yourself, and get out of my chair, please!"

Richard leaned back in the chair and looked at Rodney smugly, "Okay, how about you answer something from me, is it true that you started a relationship with this Teyla person?"

Rodney felt that Richard has crossed the line and crossed his arms, "What is it to you? Yes, I did, and I don't see anything wrong with that. Now, if you excuse me, I have stuff to do, and I don't need someone badgering me with stupid questions."

"What if I told you that you aren't allowed to have a relationship with this person?" asked Richard.

"Fat chance I'll listen to it. I may be a member of this expedition, but I don't have to listen to this. The IOC can't interfere in personal relationships outside of Earth's realm. Now, I'm going, but please, make yourself at home but don't touch anything because I won't be held responsible for what happens to you if you touch something that you shouldn't." Rodney snorted as he picked up his laptop and stormed out of his office with haste.

Teyla was reading in her quarters when her door beeped. She looked up from her book and put it down and opened the door to find a man that she was quite familiar with. She inclined her head towards him, "Mr. Woolsey, I wasn't aware that you were on Atlantis."

Richard stood in the doorway, "I just arrived this morning, and may I talk to you in private?"

"No you may not. I'm not comfortable having strangers in my room, perhaps we can go to the city's recreational room?" Teyla spoke softly.

"Anywhere we can get some quiet; I would be amendable to it." Richard nodded.

Teyla stepped out of her room and gestured him to follow him.

Several hours later, Rodney and Radek were on board the Daedalus upgrading the equipment to help fight against the Asurans' weapons.

"_Dr. McKay, you got a message from Atlantis."_

Rodney stood up and tapped his radio, "Who is it?"

"_Col. Carter, you have to take this message." Answered the voice that belonged to Col. Caldwell._

"Okay, transfer her in." Rodney nodded as he went to the nearest console and turned the monitor on. The screen filled with Sam's distraught face that made Rodney's heart do a double flip.

"Rodney, you're needed back here. Teyla has been rushed to Sick Bay." Sam informed Rodney.

Rodney's face paled, "Oh my god, I'll be there." Rodney shut down the monitor and tapped his radio again, "Col. Caldwell, can you please transport me back to Atlantis sick bay, Teyla has been rushed there."

_Rodney heard Caldwell suck in a breath, "We will transport you, I'm coming with you."_

Seconds later, Rodney and Caldwell reappeared back on Atlantis and were outside of Sick bay. Rodney then heard Jennifer yell, "Where the hell is McKay!" Upon hearing this, Rodney flew into action and ran inside, shoving John and Ronon aside as he went. Steven looked at Ronon and John and asked, "What happened?"

"Woolsey was asking some questions, I'm guessing some of them were the upsetting kind." John simply said as he leaned against the wall.

"Where is he now?" asked Steven as he bristled with slight anger.

"In the brig, I tossed him there myself." Ronon replied with anger in his eyes.

"I take it you were there?" asked Steven.

"Yes, he asked her if Rodney was the true father and not the other guy." Ronon said as he glared in the direction of sick bay.

"Damn him! The IOC shouldn't been asking around something so personal." John growled as he kicked the wall behind him.

"I agree and they'll be getting an ear full from several people here. Many of us have high respect for Teyla and for him to pull that stunt is unacceptable." Steven agreed as he sat down and waited for news.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Teyla was in so much pain she kept squeezing Rodney's hand, while the other hand was resting on her belly. She was afraid to lose the child and she kept looking at Rodney even though her eyes were tearing up. She gasped as another pain rippled through her.

"Teyla!" Rodney shouted in concern.

Jennifer was monitoring the screen and growled, "We need to bring her blood pressure down, Teyla, I need you to calm down, and I'm going to give you a mild sedative that won't harm the little one. It's the only way to protect you and him from premature labor."

All Teyla could do was nod and she winced again as another pain came. Rodney squeezed her hand reassure and sat down next to her. He cringed as he watched the needle go into her IV and waited.

Outside of sick bay, a group was gathered waiting for news. Jennifer came out and looked at them all, "Teyla and the baby are fine. We've stopped the contractions but she will not be going on any off world mission till after the baby is born. Another imposed condition is that man; Mr. Woolsey is to be kept away from her!"

Sam winced at hearing that tone and Steven stood up, "Don't worry, he will be. He is in the brig for the time being, no doubt complaining of it but we will inform SGC and the IOC of this transgression."

John stood up with Elizabeth, "Is Rodney okay?"

Jennifer sighed, "He is, but he won't leave her side, so I'm allowing him to stay with her. Frankly, I'm surprised he stuck through this, no fainting on his part when he saw that needle. The man has changed in the last few weeks."

Lorne whistled, "That's good sign Dr. Keller, Rodney is always surprising us."

Steven nodded, "Good, Teyla needs that type of person, now if you will excuse me, I have to make a side trip to the brig and have a little chat with Woolsey. Col. Carter, would you do the honors of calling on SCG? I'll be there shortly. Instead of sending him home via the gate, the Daedalus will take him. I'm sure my crew will keep an eye on him while he's with us."

Elizabeth cringed, "That's a bit harsh but then again, Teyla has earned all of our respect and deserves nothing less of that. Woolsey will be in for a rough trip home I'm gathering."

Night time has fallen on Atlantis and Rodney was woken up by a hand caressing his cheek and forehead. He groaned and opens his eyes and looked at Teyla groggily.

"Thank you for staying Rodney, now go to your quarters and get some real sleep. I'll be fine here." Teyla whispered to him.

Rodney smiled, "Nope, I'm staying put. Besides, I'm too stiff to move anyhow. I'll wait till morning. I don't want to upset you or anything but I feel that you should know, Mr. Woolsey is having a nice stay in the brig, courtesy of Ronon and Col. Caldwell. SCG has also been informed of this. I don't know what's going to happen later but he won't be bugging you any longer. Now, let us sleep?" Rodney explained as he yawned again and started to close his eyes once again.

Teyla didn't say anything but she snuggled up to him and she too closed her eyes.

Several days later, Rodney was with Teyla as they were walking down the hallway. He was holding her arm while he led her to the place. Teyla's eyes were covered with a blindfold and she spoke, "Rodney, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise Teyla. Just wait and see." Rodney smiled.

Once they reached the door, Rodney waved one of his hands down the door sensor and the door opened. He then led her inside. Once the door closed he took off her blind fold and yelled, "Surprise" with a group of people at the same time.

Teyla was shocked, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to our new home, Teyla!" Rodney beamed with pride.

"Our new home?" Teyla repeated as she looked around.

John stepped forward with Ronon and smiled. While Lorne spoke up, "Rodney had this planned for awhile now. This is what we were doing and basically taking up a lot of his time too. You needed a bigger place, the both of you since you're a couple now and with a baby on the way, well, and you needed space for a nursery too."

"Rodney, are you sure?" asked Teyla as she started to mist up.

"There's more Teyla, I've been planning this for the longest time and I wanted to introduce you to someone." Rodney smiled as he pointed towards a group of people standing on the side.

Teyla recognized one of them, "Jeannie? It's great to see you!"

"Hi Teyla, and I want to introduce to you my husband, Kaleb and my daughter, Madison." Jeannie smiled.

"I'm surprised you are here along with your husband and daughter, how did you arrange for this?" asked Teyla.

Sam cleared her voice before she spoke up, "I think I can explain that. After Steven and I contacted SGC and the IOC, they made up for the blunder that is Woolsey by allowing Kaleb and Madison to have the proper security clearance. They'll be staying awhile anyhow. With Rodney now staying behind, Jeannie has volunteered to take his place on Lorne's team but Jeannie wanted her family with her. So, Kaleb took a leave of absence from College so that he can still home school Madison here in Atlantis."

Teyla looked at Rodney with such love in her eyes that Rodney paused for a minute before he announced, "I'm not done folks." Rodney stood in front of her and kneeled down, "I know that this isn't normally what happens in your culture but it sure does in mine. Teyla Emmagan, daughter of the late Tagan, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Teyla started to cry a bit and she grabbed Rodney and pulled him up and kissed him quickly and said her answer loud enough for the room to hear, "Rodney McKay, I would be honored to be your wife, would you do the honor of being husband and father of my child?"

Rodney nodded, "Teyla, you know what I will say, yes I will!"

The room erupted into cheers as Teyla and Rodney gave each other a hug.

"Will that mean I am going to have a cousin?" asked Madison who was wondering what was going on.

Steven looked down at the little kid, "It seems that way kiddo, and you'll have a baby boy cousin soon."

Madison looked up the Col. Caldwell, "How long will that be?"

Jennifer laughed and kneeled down, "Teyla is currently 5 and half months right now, so in about 4 and half months from now, you're cousin will be here."

"I've got to wait that long!" Madison shouted.

"Madison!" Jeannie shouted to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom, but that's a long time!" Madison complained.

Teyla heard of what Madison said and spoke softly, "Time will pass quickly Madison that much I have learned recently. It won't be long. At least you'll be here to greet my son's arrival."

"Hey McKay, any names for the youngster yet?" asked Lorne.

"Well, according to Teyla's culture, the actual naming doesn't take place till after the birth but traditionally the choosing names starts at the 8 month. So, for now, we're respecting that tradition." Rodney answered as he embraced his new fiancée.

"Well, don't forget to tour the place! Rodney, allow the woman to see her new home for goodness sakes!" Sam chastises Rodney.

"Okay, come on Teyla, let me show you the nursery. It isn't complete yet, I'm still waiting for some stuff but I rather you help pick what you wanted in there. The room is empty but I felt that it would be perfect for the little guy." Rodney explained as he tugged Teyla in the direction of the nursery.

"How would I choose stuff Rodney?" asked Teyla confused.

"Simple, Rodney, I put a catalogue in the room, make sure you guys pick what you want and have a list of what you want ordered on my desk before the Daedalus leaves in 3 days. I'll bring the stuff back." Steven replied.

"Thanks Caldwell that helps a bunch!" yelled Rodney as the two of them disappeared in the room.

Steven turned to Jeannie and asked her, "Where are you guys staying?"

Jeannie smiled, "Rodney had this very well planned out. While he got this stuff ready, he contacted me several weeks ago. We have most of our furniture plus a few stuff come with us. The rest will be will be on its way when the Apollo arrives after your departure. They left 2 weeks ago. We had all this planned out."

"So you guys have your own place too?" asked John in amazement.

"Yes." Jeannie nodded happily.

"So that's who Rodney referred to. Sneaky man." Ronon chuckled in amusement.

"I thought there were more quarters that were in the process of getting ready?" asked Radek.

"That would be for another family in the future. I've talked to Rodney about having a place set aside for guest but we weren't sure how to go about it. It's not ready yet, but there's still a lot to do." Sam answered.

"Either way, Atlantis is thriving and I'm sure we will have more people stationed here. Before long, it will seem more than just a base of operations, it will be a home." Steven smiled as he walked away towards the buffet line.

"That I can see happening, besides, we are well on our way to that. Pretty soon, we will have a wedding, a baby arriving soon. Something tells me we are going to be very busy for the next couple of months." John smiled as he too went to join Steven at the buffet table.


	11. Chapter 11:Wedding Gifts of shapes &Size

_Authors Notes: I wanted to thank everyone for your support in reading this story, I had such a blast writing it and well, deciding so, there are more couple stories I want to write as well following Atlantis Feud. I will write Weir and John next since I have that so fresh in my mind. Now, just a slight favor to ask of you readers: Who do I pair whom up with? I want to pair up:_

_Ronon & Jennifer_

_Lorne & ??_

_Carter & ?? (Although I have an idea...but any suggestions are much welcomed!)_

_And of course, Caldwell & ??_

_Any other characters you want to see paired up, let me know. I'm thinking of putting Carson in this story but we will have to wait and see will we?_

**Chapter Eleven: Wedding Gifts of all sizes and shapes!**

Elizabeth and Jennifer were helping Teyla into her simple but elegant wedding gown. Despite being pregnant at 8 months, she still looked so beautiful. The dress was empire style with no sleeves, not a long train. Teyla had decided to not wear a veil but instead wore her mother's necklace.

"Teyla, I can't believe that today finally arrived. I'm hoping that this time, there are no interruptions!" Elizabeth sighed wistfully.

"Trust me there will not be any interruptions, Rodney and Sam have locked the gate out completely and Sheppard made darn sure that all off world teams are here instead at the Alpha site. Besides, all of Atlantis is showing up for the wedding of the year!" Jennifer chuckled as she finished the last of Teyla's dress. She stood back and looked at her.

"Thank you so much for your help. It was hard to button the back of it when I feel that I can't possibly move that far." Teyla murmured to Jennifer quietly.

"Don't worry Teyla, it's a common feeling that women get at this stage of the pregnancy. It won't be long though, and Rodney is looking forward to this little guy making its entrance in Atlantis." Jennifer reassured Teyla.

"Well, shall we?" asked Elizabeth as she handed Jennifer and Teyla their flower bouquets.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road." Jennifer smiled as she took her flowers and saw that Teyla had hers firmly in grasped.

Elizabeth walked towards the door and swiped her hand down on the sensors. The door swished open and there standing outside of the door was Col. Steven Caldwell in his military dress uniform. He looked pleased to see Elizabeth.

"You look good Dr. Weir, Teyla chose really nice colors for the both of you." Steven complimented to her.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know, who would've thought that the silver blue theme would work wonders on me and Jennifer."

"What was the reason why you chose this color Teyla?" asked Jennifer as she joined Elizabeth and Steven outside of the room.

"I thought of those colors as the event horizon of the stargate since it was fate that led your people to mine. Despite the hardship, the stargate continues to be the one reason why we have forged many friendship and relationships." Teyla explained as she too joined the rest of the group. The door slid shut behind her.

Steven nodded, "That's a good reason. Well Ladies, shall we head to the gate room. I'm sure Rodney is waiting and driving poor Sheppard nuts right now."

The girls nodded and they went ahead of Steven and Teyla. Elizabeth tapped the radio in her ear to let Radek know that they were on their way and to start the music soon.

Teyla turned to Steven and grasped his left arm and looked at him, "Thank you for agreeing to take my father's place in this wedding. I'm sure he would have approved of you."

"It's a great honor Teyla, I don't have kids myself and well, I never thought I be doing this in my lifetime but you know what, I'm very happy today. It's been a great day and I can't see anything getting in the way of this." Steven smiled as he led Teyla towards the gate room.

In the gate room, Rodney was standing next to Hermiod and Sam Carter in her dress blues who will be officiating the ceremony. Hermiod had agreed several months ago to say the chosen traditional words of Teyla's people while Sam will follow in the earth tradition. Standing next to Rodney's right was John in his dress blues, along with Ronon who was dressed up in similar suit as Rodney was.

"Breathe Rodney." John reminded Rodney yet again.

"I can't believe it, today is the day!" Rodney muttered again to himself.

"If you faint in this ceremony, Teyla and I will promptly kick your butt awake. It's better to be sore rather than dead." Ronon warned Rodney.

Rodney looked at Ronon, "Are you telling me that if I faint I will be dead?"

"No Rodney, just save us the trouble of not fainting will you? We won't be the ones to kill you, but I have a feeling the rest of the guys in this room would." John mentioned to Rodney as he pointed out that everyone was present for this wedding.

"Sure, instill that much fear in me why don't you!" Rodney muttered again.

All of the sudden, the music started and Rodney looked up, saw Jennifer walking down the aisle with a smile on her face. Her silverfish blue dress looked stunning on her with her hair up. She nodded to Rodney and Ronon and took her place on the side of Hermiod. Following Jennifer was Elizabeth who wore the same dress and she too had a smile on her face. Approaching the guys, she winked at John and took her place next to Jennifer. Then the music changed and Rodney saw Teyla and just about dropped his jaw down to the ground. Only an elbow jab from John reminded him not to keep his mouth agape. There was Teyla, looking stunning and she had one of her arms wrapped around Col. Caldwell's arm and the other had her bouquet of flowers. The wedding gown was perfect and it didn't hide her pregnancy at all, in fact it made her all the more lovelier than ever.

When Teyla reached the end of the aisle she turned to Caldwell and bowed her head to him as he bowed his in response. Steven smiled as he took his seat behind the two of them. Letting go of his arm she turned to take Rodney's hand that was offered to her. Together, the two of them faced Hermiod and Col Carter who were standing in front of the Stargate with the light shining through the stain glass windows.

Hermiod bowed his head and looked at Teyla, "Shall we start?"

"Yes, please proceed Hermiod." Teyla nodded in reply. Standing side by side with Rodney was the most important thing of the day to her.

"In light of Teyla's father, Tagan who is not here but with the ancestors, I ask these questions in his stead. Teyla, do you consent to this joining?"

"I do consent." Teyla replied with a smile.

"Then who here will stand ready to give their consent to this joining?" asked Hermiod.

The room erupted in loud reply, "We do!"

Hermiod nodded and looked to Col. Carter who smiled and nodded, "We have come together, across vast galaxies in the presence of God and the ancestors to witness the marriage of Teyla and Rodney, to surround them with our prayers, and to share in their joy. Trusting in the Ancients and in God's promises to be with us, may our hearts be open to them and to one another, in faithfulness and hope."

Rodney and Teyla then turned to each other with Carter's gesture and she continued, "Before us all here, are you ready to declare your desire and your intention to enter into this marriage?"

"I will." Rodney said firmly.

Teyla nodded, "I will."

Hermiod then spoke next, "Col. Caldwell, you have been chosen to be the representative for Teyla's people, may you step forward."

Steven got up and straightens his dress blues and stood behind Teyla and Rodney with both hands on their shoulders. Hermiod continued on, "By the will of the Ancients, do you give them your blessings of these two persons, welcome them both into your extended family and give them their support?"

"I shall do so." Col. Caldwell replied. He then took his hands off their shoulders and went to his seat.

Hermiod then looked to Rodney and Teyla's wedding party. They both took their places behind Rodney and Teyla, with each hand on each shoulder.

"By the will of the Ancients, friends of like hearted, do you give them your blessings and support?" Hermiod asked yet again.

"So do we." Spoke the group firmly and proudly. As they said it they took places once again by Hermiod and Carter.

Hermiod and Carter stepped forward, Hermiod's hand on her shoulder while Carter was on Rodney's shoulder, they spoke at the same time, "Ancestors, source of all love, bless thee Teyla and Rodney as they embark on a new journey together. With your faith and theirs, may they cherish the power of their love as the day grows old. May their love continue to grow, and may it be a true reflection of what they have become."

Hermiod stepped backwards and Carter looked at Teyla, "Please repeat after me. I Teyla, commit myself to be with you in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and trouble, living with you in love and faithful to you alone as we both shall live."

Teyla repeated the vows with a smile towards Rodney and stared at his gentle face. Carter then turned to Rodney, "Please repeat after me. I Rodney, take you Teyla to be my wife, and in doing so commit my life to you, all the joys and sorrows, all the hardships and triumphs, all the experiences that comes to us, a lifelong commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally made anew."

Rodney spoke those vows, stopping a few times to catch his breath and still, he continued on all the while staring at Teyla's eyes.

Elizabeth stepped forward and handed Teyla the ring. As she took it, she handed Elizabeth the flowers. Taking Rodney's left hand she placed the ring on his fingers and looked at him, "Rodney, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." As she spoke the words, the ring slipped further onto his fingers.

John then stepped forward and handed the ring to Rodney. Rodney then grasped Teyla's left hand gently and slid the ring onto her finger, "Teyla, accept this ring, as a sign of the vows we have made this day. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." The ring then slipped completely on.

Hermiod spoke, "As these two had made their declarations valid, you may seal it with a kiss."

Rodney grinned and he embraced Teyla and kissed her quite thoroughly. Carter cleared her throat to make the final announcement, "May you enjoy the length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and contentment of mind. May there be truth and understanding between you. May the Ancients and God keep you always. Let us welcome, Teyla and Rodney McKay, who are now united as husband and wife!"

The room erupted into a loud applause as Teyla and Rodney finally broke their kiss to turn around to face the people of Atlantis.

"Yay! We're married!" Rodney shouted.

"About time too, now, onwards to the feast!" John laughed.

Radek approached Rodney, "Now can we re-connect the crystal back to the DHD?"

"I don't see why not, since we're not expecting anybody." Rodney muttered as he followed the crowd that was heading its way to the mess hall and the banquet hall.

A few hours later, the gate room alarm went off with a loud resounding wail. Lorne looked at Radek to wait for what he might say.

"This is odd, the IDC belongs to Dr. Carson Beckett." Radek muttered.

"What? Carson? That is strange, okay, drop the shield. Men, prepare yourself as we got incoming!" Lorne commanded as he raised his weapon and waited.

A person in black uniform stumbled through the event horizon and into Atlantis. Turning around he yelled, "Why the bloody hell didn't you come to rescue me?"

Lorne was in shock, he put down his weapon and looked at him, "Carson is that really you?"

"Of course you bloody idiot, who else could it be? I'm no ghostie that's for sure!" Carson spoke once again in his thick accent to indicate he was mad.

Lorne nodded, "Well, I don't know about that, you sure look good for a ghost Carson, considering you've been dead for about 9 months or so."

"What the bloody hell are you talkin' about!?" Carson yelled again.

Lorne tapped his radio, "Ma'am, I think you better come to the gate room, better yet, bring everyone including Dr. Keller. You are not going to believe what I would like to tell you so, come down and see for yourself."


	12. Chapter 12:Birth and Rebirth

**Chapter Twelve: Birth and Rebirth**

In Col. Carter's office, Jennifer, Rodney and a very pregnant Teyla were sitting down discussing the latest batch of news. It was only a few days after the wedding and of course, the arrival of Carson sure put things into a twirl of activity.

"Far as I can tell, this is Carson, right down to the genes." Jennifer repeated again.

"Right down to the personality too Dr. Keller, this Carson knows everything, up till the last encounter with the wraith, with Michael in question." Teyla spoke firmly.

"I was hoping that Michael was dead on that planet but I guess not. The guy is hard to get rid of. Is it possible he could've cloned Carson? I mean, Michael did have him as a hostage on that planet for a couple of hours." Rodney pointed out.

Jennifer thought for a minute, "Its possible, and we do know that the wraith have done genetic experiments before so that is nothing new."

"Okay, so we know this is Carson, but how do we deal with this? He can never go back home, his own mother knows he's dead. Far as Earth goes, Carson Beckett was killed in Action on this expedition." Sam again pointed out.

"True and maybe on some level, he knows that he's not the real Beckett?" Teyla muttered.

"What if the Beckett we have now is real and the one that died was a clone? There's no way to know?!" Rodney wailed.

"Okay, for the time being, he'll be escorted around till John and his team gets back from the planet that Carson escaped from. I'm hoping there will be some information about this whole situation." Sam decided.

Teyla attempted to get out of her seating but continued to struggle until Rodney got up and helped Teyla up.

Teyla looked at him and mouthed a thank you and exited the office with Jennifer following but was called back by Carter.

"Jennifer, Maj. Lorne has dialed in and has requested you to join them on the planet. It seems that they have found something and wants your opinion on it. Radek is suiting up and will be joining you momentarily." Sam informed Jennifer.

"Okay, Rodney, make sure Teyla get some rest. That baby of hers has grown so much in just the last few days. Teyla has reassured me that it is common among her people and Ronon has also confirmed this as normal among his own people." Jennifer advised to Rodney.

"Will do Jennifer, I've noticed it lately. I feel bad though, for her. It is looking much difficult for he to get around now." Rodney understood as he left the office to catch up with Teyla.

Several hours later, Teyla and Rodney were in their rooms doing their own thing. Rodney was working on some math problems on his computer while Teyla was in the bedroom sleeping. All the sudden the door beeped and Rodney looked up from his laptop and got up to the door. The door slid open and there was Carson standing there with the guards behind him.

Rodney nodded to the guards to stay there and stepped aside to let Carson in, "What brings you around here?"

Carson looked at Rodney as he sat down in the living room, "I'm a wee bit bored Rodney. I've gone from being kept prisoner courtesy of Michael to being another prisoner here on Atlantis. It's a very boring time for me."

Rodney sat down across from him, "Carson, you have to understand, to us, you are dead. In all reality you shouldn't be here and yet I still recalled the day that your coffin was in front of the Stargate and Elizabeth giving a speech about you."

"What did she say?" asked Carson.

Rodney leaned back in his chair and thought back to that day.

_Authors note: I will take us back to that day, so go ahead…cry away!_

_On a trestle in front of the Gate is a coffin draped in the saltire, the Scottish national flag. At the bottom of steps facing the Gate are John, Elizabeth wearing a black trouser suit, Teyla wearing a mid brown outfit, Ronon who is wearing dark clothes and a jacket with long sleeves, Radek wearing a black suit, Lorne in his dress blues, and Doctor Cole in a black skirt and jacket and white blouse. All around the room, up the stairs and on the Control Room balcony are members of the Atlantis team, either wearing military uniform or their expedition uniforms. Rodney, now wearing a black jacket over his shirt, walks back from the side of the coffin. He had just finished his speech about Carson. As he joins John and the others, Elizabeth walks over to the coffin, then turns to face the gathering. In her suit she stood next to the coffin and looked out to the room. To the many faces of the people of Atlantis. Knowing that this speech will be the hardest speech she will ever have to make. She took a deep breath and started, " We've said goodbye to a lot of friends today. Our mission is a dangerous one. We lose people a fact we're all painfully aware of. But Carson was ..." She trails off for several seconds, temporarily lost for words, " I can't remember anyone coming to me with a complaint against him… ever. He was a kind soul. He was ... he was a healer. And he will be very deeply missed. George Fabricius said, "Death comes to us all, but great achievements, they build a monument which shall endure until the sun grows cold." Her voice begins to break but still she continued on, " Every single life Carson saved is a monument to him. And that gives me great comfort."_

_She stands silent for a moment, then nods up to the Control Room balcony. The technician turns to go to the control console. On the opposite balcony, bagpipes begin to warm up. Elizabeth puts her hand gently onto the coffin for a moment as, on the balcony, a Scots piper in full regalia begins to play a lament while the Gate dials. The Gate activates. John, Rodney, Ronon, Cole, Lorne and Radek walk towards the coffin. Elizabeth walks over to Teyla, whose eyes are full of tears, and they share a sad smile. John and Rodney take up position at the front of either side of the coffin. Cole and Ronon line up behind Rodney; Lorne and Radek behind John. John and Rodney look at each other for a moment, then the six pallbearers lift the coffin and slowly walk forward towards the Gate. As the piper plays on, the team carries Carson Beckett home._

Carson was quiet as Rodney told him about the memorial they had on Atlantis, prior to them taking his body back to Earth for burial.

"Carson, you were, by far, very much respected and loved when we got you home. It was the roughest time for me, but your family, I have never seen such strength and now I know where it came from. The church was packed full and it was so agonizing for me to say good bye to you. You were my best friend and if I was there, if I…" Rodney trailed off, feeling so overwhelmed all over again.

Carson sighed, "It would never have changed Rodney. Because of this, you have changed, to be a better person. You have changed so much I'm very much amazed at you. Look at you, married and with a child on the way? If I didn't know any better, this was fate's way of putting terrible things to right."

"Thank you Carson, but now, it just feels…" Rodney paused to search for words again.

"Rodney!!"

Rodney's head whipped around in the direction of the bedroom while Carson jumped up from the chair feeling just as startled.

"Rodney, get your ass in here now!!" Teyla shouted urgently.

Upon hearing that, Rodney bolted towards the bedroom with Carson trailing behind. They entered the bedroom to find that Teyla was breathing heavily by the side of the bed. She was looking very agitated.

"Teyla? What's wrong?" asked Rodney.

"My water broke Rodney, and the…." Teyla paused as a pang of pain hit her hard, she gritted through her teeth, "the pains have come hard and fast!"

Carson was in shock but shaking it off he went to Teyla's side and looked to Rodney and gestured with his head to help Teyla onto the bed.

"Um….Dr. Keller hasn't returned from her off world mission, but Dr. Cole is available I'm sure!" Rodney stuttered as he helped Carson to put Teyla onto the bed.

"I don't want Dr. Cole….Rodney….there is no time to take me to sick bay, this baby is on its way." Teyla panted in between the pains.

Carson looked at his watch and turned to Rodney, "She's right lad, the wee one is on its way. We might have to deliver the babe now and here."

"Here!?" Rodney whined.

"Rodney! Get a hold of yourself, now, listen to me vera carefully. Grab those blankets and pillows. Give me the blankets and put the pillows behind Teyla." Carson instructed as he helped Teyla prop her legs a little bit. He gave her a reassuring smile while Rodney went to fetch the stuff for Teyla. As he handed the blanket to Carson, he put the pillows behind Teyla's back and head and looked to Carson who draped the blanket over her stomach and legs and went for a little peek.

"Carson!" Rodney shouted.

"He's doing his job Rodney! Now leave him be!" Teyla growled in pain. She grabbed one of Rodney's hands and squeezed it tight. Rodney's eyes bulged out in pain and gasped, "Ouch!"

Carson's head peeked back out from under the blanket and looked at the two of them, "Is there a first aid kit around here? Grab some towels too Rodney, lots of them!"

"Um…yeah…the first aid kit is in that drawer. I'll go get the towels." Rodney nodded as he tried to unclench Teyla's hand from his as he went to get the towels out of the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, he heard Teyla howl in pain yet again. Grabbing the towels hurriedly he exited the bathroom only to come face to face with the security guards and several other people. It was then he noticed that the team has came back.

"Teyla is in labor!" Rodney shouted as he ran back into the bedroom.

Jennifer's eyes widen in shock as she sprang into action and entered the bedroom while Ronon stopped everyone else with a glare and herded them into the living room to wait the birth out.

In the bedroom, Carson had the first aid kit opened out on the bed and heard Rodney came back in with towels and Jennifer whipped open her first aid pack and put on some gloves and handed Carson some as well.

"Okay luv, I know it hurts a wee bit but it will be over soon." Carson attempted to soothe an in pain mom to be.

Teyla glared at him defiantly and gasped in pain. She again grabbed Rodney's hand and squeezed very hard.

Jennifer smiled as she saw Rodney's grimaced in pain but he kept his mouth wisely shut. She turned to Carson, "I'll get things ready when the baby comes. What an event today is!"

"Aye it is, only a few days after the blessed wedding, the wee one will make a grand entrance in Atlantis." Carson smiled.

Teyla again howled in pain, "Carson!!"

Carson turned his attention back to Teyla, one of his hands on her knee, "I think its time to push the laddie out you think Teyla?"

"Teyla, bear down!" Jennifer instructed as she helped pull one of Teyla's leg back while Rodney paled at the action. Carson pushed the other leg back while Teyla bowed her head down and pushed with all her might.

"That's a good one! The head is just there, one more big one should do it!" Carson encouraged.

"It better be…." Rodney moaned as he winced in pain from the crushing moments his hand was undergoing at the moment.

Teyla pushed again and this time she knew that her son had made its way to the world. She gasped and waited for the tell tale cry.

"Ah, there is the wee one, a beautiful one too!" Carson crooned as he tied and cut the cord and handed the baby off to Jennifer who wrapped him up in the towel and started to dry him off.

As soon as Jennifer started rubbing him the baby scrunched up his face and emitted an ear piercing wail announcing his arrival to the city of Atlantis.

"Rodney, he did it!" Teyla sighed in relief.

"He's going to be just fine Teyla, now, I believe I better get the little guy back to you. He's probably anxious to see his parents." Jennifer announced as she wrapped the baby again and handed it to Teyla who held her arms out for him. Rodney looking ever so relieved to have his hand back despite the fact it was sore. He looked down on the baby and smiled.

Jennifer helped Carson smooth the blanket out while Teyla put her legs down flat on the bed. Carson then peeked his head out of the bedroom door and yelled out, "You can relax now folks, and the wee laddie is here. Come on in and see fer yourself!"

Carson and Jennifer discarded their gloves and stood by the side as people came in to see Teyla, Rodney and the baby.

Elizabeth was holding onto John's arm as she looked on in joy. Ronon just grunted. Lorne had a huge smile on his face while Radek was still in numb shock. John rolled his eyes at Radek and snickered a bit. Caldwell looked mighty pleased that all ended well. Jeannie and Madison were in the doorway, watching all the drama unfold before them.

"So Teyla luv, what's the wee one's name?" asked Carson.

Teyla looked up at Rodney and then at her group of friends, "Rodney and I have thought long and hard on this one. It was most difficult but after some thought, we have decided on…"

Rodney started, "Cailean Niran McKay"

Teyla looked down upon her son, "Cailean means "Victory of the people" and Niran means "Eternal" to honor those that have gone before him."

Carson was shocked, "You chose a Gaelic name?"

Rodney looked at Carson, "Well, we wanted something to honor you since you were both of our best friends."

"Cailean Niran McKay, welcome to Atlantis." Jennifer murmured.

John whistled, "Wow, that's very deep Rodney. Of course, you had to go and stock Carson's ego up."

"John!" Elizabeth scolded at him and playfully smacked him in the upper arm.

Carson looked at Jennifer, "So, you have come back from where I was being held? Did ya find anything?"

Jennifer looked at him, "We did Carson, and according to Michael's record, you are a clone."

"Aye, I suspect so, but it not matters that I'm a clone. I still feel like the vera same man as before. No change in me yet." Carson smiled.

"Whatever the reasons for you being here, let it go. I learned to be very thankful to be back among family and friends." Elizabeth smiled as she tiptoed to Teyla's side to look at Cailean more carefully.

"Well, let me say this, welcome back Dr. Carson Beckett. I believe the IOC will want to talk to you. You do realize that you won't be able to return home for a long time." Steven welcomed Carson with a handshake.

"Aye I know, but its for he best. Me mother wouldn't take it vera well and I'm perfectly content to be here, after all, home is where the heart is right?" Carson asked.

"Yes it is." Teyla agreed as she cradled her newborn son, the first baby to be born in Atlantis in 10.000 years.

"He's my cousin right?" asked Madison.

"Yes Maddy, he is." Jeannie smiled as she looked at the happy couple from the doorway.

The End

_Authors note: Thank you for reading this...I will continue onwards with a new story taking place after this. Please by all means, review!! The more reviews, the more I know what people want ehh? LOL Enjoy! _


End file.
